Unas mini vacaciones en Acapulco
by cleo yagami
Summary: Rei invitara a las chicas, hasta a Darien, a pasar unos dias en uno de los puertos mas hermosos y turisticos de Mexico, ¿Que locuras y aventuras les esperan a ellos seis en Acapulco? pasen y lean esta pequeña historia que saldra de mis vacaciones
1. La noticiasorpresa de Rei y

**Hola a todos, en esta ocacion, les traigo un pequeño fanic, que se me ocurrio desde ayer y esta basado o inspirado en mis vacaciones de Acapulco, asi que espero que les guste y para no decir nada mas "Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi de la serie Sailor Moon" disfrutenlo ;D**

* * *

**"La noticia/sorpresa de Rei y los preparativos"**

Un grupo de cuatro jovenes adolescentes muy conocidas ivan directo a un templo debido a que las ha bian citado, venian subeindo las escaleras, ha pasado unos 7 meses desde la ultima que tuvieron las sailor scouts, y ahor auq tenian una vida normal, cada una ha echo varias actividades; mientras subian las escaleras, coversaban

-Para que nos habra citado Rei?- pregunto Lita

-Quien sabe, con eso de que se metio al concurso de cantantes del distrito Juban, no la hemos visto mucho- respondio Amy

-A lo mejor como no nos hemos reunido aqui desde hace dias, quiere que estemos en el Templo Hikawa un rato- Agrego Serena

-Yo presiento que es otra cosa- finalizo Mina, cuando al momento llegaron a lo alto y ahi estaba Rei esperandolas

-Chicas, que bueno que vinieron- agrego alegre

-Si, ya que nos citaste tu Rei- comento Amy

-Bueno, pasen por favor- les pide y al momento las cinco entraron al cuarto de la morena y se sentaron en su mesita

-Y bueno Rei pra que nos citaste?- pregunto Serena toda curiosa y Rei comienza a platicarles

-Bueno chicas... como ya lo saben desde hace unas semanas, estuve en lo del concurso, solo que no les avise de nada, por que lo ultimo fueron finales regionales, y con eso no pude avisales de mas, y pude legar hasta eso, participe y bueno...- por la emocion no puede seguir

-¿Que sucede Rei?- pregunta Mina y Rei continua

-Este... gane el primer lugar, y me presentare cantando en un hotel de cinco estrellas, en nada mas y nada menos que en... Acapulco Mexico- comenta emocionada y todas se asombran

-Genial Rei!- agrega Lita

-Te felicito- Serena

-Que bien!- Mina

-Que bueno- finalizo Amy

-Pero esperen, ahora va lo bueno, me dijeron que puedo llevar cinco acompañantes, asi que chicas, preparen maletas y todo, por que nos iremos mañana en la tarde directo a Acapulco, y estaremos cuatro dias alla- comenta feliz y todas gritan de la emocion

-Genial!- comenta Mina toda emocionada

-Que bueno que nos invitas Rei- cometa Lita

-Que bien Rei- Serena

-Pero Rei, no faltara una persona para que sean los cinco acompañantes con lo que iras?- pregunta Amy

-Ella tiene razon- comenta Lita

-Decuida Amt, ya lo pense- y se dirije a Serena- Serena, sera mejor que le digas a Darien que se vendra uno dias con nosotras de vacaciones- y ella al oirla, no cae de la emocion

-En serio Rei, de verdad?-

-Claro Sere- comenta sonriendo

-Increible, podre pasar unos dias con Darien alla en Acapulco, y con ustedes - comenta gritando de alegria y las chicas se rien

-Bien chicas, avisen y empacen lo que necesiten,la cita sera en el aeropuerto a las 5 de la tarde, entedido?-

-Claro Rei- las dos afirman y se rien

.

.

.

.

Desùes de un rato, Serena esta en casa, alisanto sus cosas, al momento que llego, directamente les dijo la noticia a sus padres, quien despues de tanta charla y conidciones que pusieron, la dejaron ir, en el momento que pone la ropa para los cuatro dias, Luna le comenta

-Que bueno que Rei halla decidido, haberlas llevado alla-

-Lo se Luna, aunque no queria sonas como si no supiera nada, pero nunca he escuchado de ese tal cuidad llamada Acapulco ¿Tu sabes algo Luna?

-Ademas de que es un puerto en Mexico, que colinda con el pacifico, nada mas- comenta y al momento suena el telefono y la rubia contesta

-Si hola-

-Hola Serena- le contesta y al momento la rubia recocone la voz

-Darien! hola ¿Como has estado?-

-Bien, y que cres?- e comenta y ella le dice

-No me digas, tienes que ir a otro seminario- algo triste

-No, termine mis practicas de este mes, asi que tengo algunos dias libres, asi que tenia en mente si podiamos salir estos dias- le comenta yb ella le dice

-Pues yo creo que esta vez sera al revez Darien-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Rei nos nvito a pasar unos dias a Acapulco en Mexico, debido a que se presentara cantando alla, por un concurso que gano, y me dijo que podia inviatre y bueno, a mi me gustaria que vivnieras con nosotras... ¿Que dices?- termina de comentarle y oye que no dice nada, piensa que por la noticia lo dejo sin habla

-En serio?-

-Si, anda, solo seran cuatro dias, y aun asi iremos todas, anda si?!- le suplica y el solo dice

-Esta bien, ire contigo- de manera pacifica y ella dice alegre

-Bueno, pues prepara tus cosas, que nos quedamos de ver todas alla en el aeropuerto a las 5 de la tarde-

-En ese caso, pasare por ti como a las 4:30 para que nos vallamos los dos juntos.-

-Bueno,te estare esperando-

-Claro, bueno te dejo, que tengo que empacar- y oye que se rie

-Claro, nos vemos- y se cuelga y al momento se emociona mucho

-Parece ser que Darien ira con ustedes-

-Si Luna-

-Deberias decirle tus padres-

-Si, ahora mismo les digo- y se baja con Luna cargandola

-Cres que Darien sepa algo de ese puerto?-

-A lo mejor y si Serena- comenta Luna y ambas se rien

* * *

**bueno, hasta aqui por el momento, espero les llame la atencion, si el tiempo me lo permite, subire mañana otro capitulo, nos vemos :D**

**Atte: Cleo**


	2. El viaje de ida

**Bien aqui estoy de nuevo, les dejo el segundo capitulo que es un poco corto, espero les guste tanto como a mi jejejeje y bueno... disfrutenlo**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**"El viaje de ida"**

Siendo casi la hora en que Darien pasaria con Serena, ella esta esperando en la sala, con sus maletas, a que llege su novio, cuando le dijo a sus padres que Darien iria al viaje, que ni les digo, al pricipio Kenji le dio casi un infarto, pero despues de varias explicaciones de Serena, de que estaria de seguro con las chicas todo el tiempo y no podria segun estar solo con el, pues acpeto eso, Ikuko le gusto esa idea por lo que fue la primera en aprovarlo; ya al momento tocaron el timbre, pero para suerte suya, su mama salio a ver y si era Darien

-Que bueno que llegaste Darien, mi hija te esaba esperando- podia oir que su mama estaba conversando con el

-Que bueno y le digo que fue sorpresa lo que me proususo su hija de que lo acompañe- y llegan a la sala

-Hola Darien- y al momento lo abraza

-Como dije pasaria por ti- le comenta y al momento llego Kenji

-Bueno joven, ya mi hija me comento que sera acompañante de ella y sus amigas al viaje que haran, pero aun asi estas son las condiciones-

-Digame-

-En primera, no dejes que ande sola en caso de que no este con las demas, no se les ocurra hacer una tonteria alla, aun sabiendo que no sabre lo que hagan tanto los seis como ustedes dos, y tercera pero importante, cuidala bien si- diciendole eso, Darien solo dijo pensando un rato

-Si señor, eso y mas, se lo prometo- comento y al momento Kenji le da la mano

-Bueno joven, pueden irse, los vere en unos dias-

-Claro, vamos Serena- le comenta mientras le ayuda con una maleta

-Si Darien- y antes de irse Kenji agrega algo molesto

-Sin embargo... si pasa algo indevido alla, le hare pagar las consecuencias-

-Descuide que no pasara nada- comento y Serena se despide

-Nos vemos mama y papa-

-Cuidate Serena- le dice su padre

-Pasala bien hija, suerte, yo me encargare de despedirme de tu hermano, cuando vuelva de su campamento mañana- le dice su mama antes de darle un beso en su mejilla

-Claro mama, depsideme de Sammy de tu parte- y se salen de la casa, al estar fuera, llegan al carro de Darien, ponen las maletas en la cajuela y se suben al carro

-Lista Serena?-

-Claro- y al momento se ponen en marcha al aeropuerto

.

.

.

.

En el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, ya todos estaban reunidos en lo que esperaban a que los llamaran para el vuelo que los llevaria a Acapulco, mientras conversaban

-Estoy emocionada, ya no puedo esperar a que llegemos alla- comentaba Mina bastante emocionada

-Pero Mina, no te precipites, todavia faltara algunas horas para que llegemos-

-Si Amy como unas 12, pero esperemos que Rei este con nosotros, con eso de que se presentara cantando alla- comento Lita

-Decuiden, lo de mis presentaciones seran en la noche, asi que tendremos todo el dia para estar las cinco- comento Rei

-Querras decir los seis-interfirio Serena

-Es verdad, Darien viene con nosotros- agrego Amy

-Eso es bueno, asi ustedes dos podran convivir mas- agrego Lita

-Y quizas mucho mas- finalizo Mina con cara de picara- Apuesto a que ustedes dos los pondran en el mismo cuarto del hotel donde nos quedaremos- ya diciendo eso tanto Darien como Serena se puesieron muy rojos al momento oyen que dicen

-_"todos los parajeros que volaran en el vuelo, con destino a Acapulco Mexico, favor de abordar por la sala 24-A-_

-Bueno chicas, es nuestra llamada, vamonos- y los seis se van directo a la sala 24-A para adordar el vuelo, ya entrando, al avion, se sientan en los lugares que les asignaron por los boletos. a Amy le toco con Darien, a Lita con Mina y a Serena con Rei

-Esto sera muy largo- comento Amy y oyen al capitan del avion

-_Atencion a todos, en este momento despegaremos, asi que abrochense sus cinturones, hasta que se les indice- _Y todos hacen la orden y se oye que Mina dice

-Acapulco, alla voy!- y las chicas se rien

.

.

.

.

Dos horas y media despues de que despegaron, cada uno hace sus actividades, Amy y Darien venian leyendo concentradamente, Lita y Mina conversavan de las cosas que harian en tanto llegaran, Rei escuchaba musica de si discman, pero Serena estaba muy callada, viendo las nubes por la ventana Rei al notar eso, le dijo..

-Serena pasa algo?- y ella al orila le dice

-¿Que?-

¿Que si te pasa algo?- y le dice

-No nada- comenta y Rei le dice

-Es por el comentario que te hizo Mina en el aeropuerto? no le hagas caso, de por si ella es asi de picara- le comenta sonriendo

-No, no es eso, de por si ya me acostumbre a sus comentarios de Mina-

-Entonces que es?- le pregunta y Serena le comienza a platicar

-Estaba pensando en el puerto a donde iremos, nunca habia escuchado de Acapulco, solo se que esta en Mexico y nada mas, y me venia preguntando ¿Como sera alla? por que veo que todas, en especial Amy saben mucho de ahi- comenta cuando ve que Amy lee un libro de turismo de alla

-Descuida Sere, no importa, sino sabes nada de ahi mejor, asi cuando veas los lugares que hay, te sorpenderas, ademas... no eres la unica, yo tampoco sabia de la existencia de Acapulco hasta que me lo dijeron cuando gane, asi que ya somos dos, asi que para que veas que soy buena, no te molestare en todo el viaje ¿Trato?- y le da la mano y ela dice sonriendo

-Algunas veces me decias y nunca lo cumplias, pero espero que alla sea asi. Trato- y se dan las manos cuando oye que Mina habla con la azafata

-Entonces es recomendable eso?-

-Si señorita, por que el sol de ahi quema mucho y no quisiera terminar toda quemada, asi que si se lo venden alla, comprelo y lo usa-

-Gracias- dice y Lita le pregunta

-Que era eso que me preguntabas?-

-Que si conocia alguna crema para la playa proveniente de alla, y me dijo que si, unas de almendra con coco, y que en tanto vea a los que las vende en la playa. la compre- y ambas se rien. En donde estan Rei y Serena, llega otra azafata, quien les trae comida

-Aqui tienen señoritas, para que coman algo-

-Gracias- agradece Rei quien toma las charolas de comida y las ponen en la mesita de la silla, Serena comienza a comer de manera rapida

-Se ve que tenias hambre Sere-

-Si un poco- comenta ya terminando de su comida y le pregunta a Rei -Rei ¿Que te dio por decirme que invitara a Darien con nosostros?- y al momento la morena le responde

-No lo se, como me entere poco a poco de que nosotras nunca los dejamos hacer algo solo ustedes dos, se me ocurrio que lo invitaras para que pases un buen rato con el, y con las chicas no digas, hara Amy lo que sea para que no te molesten, y ademas, con el completabamos los 6-

-Me imagino- ocmenta al momento que ven a Mina ,va directo al area de primera clase

-Ahora que hara?-

-No lo se, ojala no sea una tonteria- comenta Rei y al momento Mina sale corriendo de primera clase

-¿Que hiciste Mina?- le grita Rei

-Nada, solo a ver si habia algun famoso, pero ninguno que conosco-

-De que hablas?-

-Mas bien eran famosos que ni conocia, pero el punto es que el de seguridad de primera clase me venia persiguiendo-

-Ya vez lo que provocas Mina- comento Amy aun leyendo su libro

-Ustedes dos solo se la pasan leyendo- comenta Mina quitandole su libro a Amy

-Pues es mejor, asi no nos aburrimos- comento Darien aun leyendo el suyo, Amy le pedia que le devolviera el suyo a Mina, por lo que la empezo a perseguir por el pasillo del avion,

-Esta Mina, si que es un caso- agrego Rei y ve que Serena se durmio, por lo que hace caso y saca una almoada, y la pone en su cabeza, para dormirse y dice a si misma

-Mañana, empezara la diversion- sonriendo mirando las nubes de noche

* * *

**Bien, hasta aqui por hoy, si que me llego inspiracion, bueno ya en el siguente capitulo empezara la diversion y locuras de todas, bien respondere los comentarios que me han dejado**

**.**

**Faby Usako Chiba-T: mi sensei, le dire que a Darien si le gusto la idea del viaje, y con lo ultimo que dijo, descuide ya tengo en plan algo para esos dos**

**.**

**bueno eso es todo, dejen comentarios ya sean buenos o malos, nos vemos, y espero que para mis demas fanics me llege inspiracion, besos :D**

**Atte: Cleo**


	3. prrimer dia en Acapulco, Caleta y la

**ya tambien aqui estoy, asi que les dejo el tercer capitulo de mi fanic, sera mas largo, asi que disfrtenlo :D**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**"Primer dia en Acapulco, Caleta y la Quebrada"**

Eran ya las siete de la mañana, cuando el avion estaba justamente volando sobre aguas de mar mexicanas, las chicas seguian dormidas, hasta que anunciaron

-_Atencion a todos,hemos llegado a Acapulco, asi que mantenganse en sus lugares hasta que descendamos bien- _y claro que Mina despierta a todos, diciendo

-Chicas hemos llegado- gritando de alegria y atrajo a atencion de todos, y que se despiertan y dice Rei

-Mina, si que te gusta llamar la aatencion- al momento dicen

-_Atencion, pueden bajar del avion, hemos llegado a nuestro destino, disfruten de sus vacaciones aqui y siguan viajando en aerolineas, Tokio-_ y al momento los pasajeros, inlcuyendo a nuestros amigos, bajaron del avion, despues de haber pasado por seguridad, yles entregaran sus maletas, llegaron a lo que era la sala pricipal de aeropuerto,

-Y Rei ¿Como sabremos quien nos llevara al hotel?- pregunto Amy

-Descuida, lo sabremos en tanto la veamos- comenta Rei y que que una joven morena tiene un letrero que dice Rei Hino" por lo que dice

-Sigan me chicos- y al momento todos siguen a Rei y llegan con la chica del letrero, y al verla le dice

-Tu eres Rei Hino?-

-Si soy yo- le contesta

-Bueno, te estaba esoerando, dejeme presentarme, soy Malitzin Ortega, sere su guía turista, traductora y ademas soy trabajadora del hotel donde te hospedaras con tus amigos y te presentaras-

-Mucho gusto- y presenta a sus amigos- Ellas son mis amigas, Amy, Lita, Mina, Serena y el es Darien-

-Igual mucho gusto a todos, bueno siguanme, que afuera esta el transporte que los llevara al hotel- y todos sigueron a su guia,

Al salir, les empezo a dar mucho calor debido al clima, ma socmo estaba soleado, por lo que los seis tuvieron que quitarse sus sueteres que traian, ademas vieron una camioneta de color gris, Malitzin ayudo a a subir su equipaje, claro que con ayuda de Darien, ya hecha esa tarea, subieron los seis a la camioneta

-Bien, preparence que este es su primer dia aqui- y al momento encendio la camioneta y se pusieron en marcha, mientras les daba un resumen de la cuidad

-Para que sepan, Acapulco es una ciudad y puerto mexicano ubicado en el estado de Guerrero, en la costa sur del país, a 304 kilómetros de la Ciudad de México. Es la mayor ciudad del estado superando en gran medida a la capital del estado, además de que forma parte de la única zona metropolitana del estado, concentrado la mayor población de la misma. Es cabecera del municipio homónimo y uno de los principales destinos turísticos de México. Además de ser considerada la décima sexta metrópoli más grande del país y la vigésimo primera ciudad más poblada de México-

-Eso si es interesante señorita- comento Darien

-Gracias mi moreno, ademas es en la actualidad uno de los primeros y más importantes puertos de México por ser una escala para el envío y cruce de las líneas que circulan entre Panamá y San Francisco por medio del puerto transatlántico. Acapulco se hizo de su fama mundial en la década de 1950, siendo visitado sobre todo por estrellas de Hollywood; en la actualidad Acapulco sigue siendo famoso por su vida nocturna y todavía atrae a muchos turistas, aunque la mayoría son nacionales, convirtiéndolo en uno de los destinos turísticos de México más importantes junto con Cancún y la Ciudad de México. y...- iva a seguir cuando Amy dice

-Acapulco se divide en tres grandes zonas turísticas conocidas como: Acapulco Tradicional, Acapulco Dorado y Acapulco Diamante. En la primera se localiza el centro de la ciudad y puerto, así como los barrios y fraccionamientos más antiguos, mientras que las otras dos concentran la zona hotelera, condominal-residencial, así como diversos núcleos comerciales y de entretenimiento-

-Exacto mi peliazul, y bueno, su hotel esta en la zona dorada, y bueno, disfruten del viaje mientras- comento y todos estaban viendo los edificios de a zona, los bares, los hoteles, el mar y sobretodo en una glorieta...

-Disculpe señorita, esa estatua de una mujer con un arco ¿Que eso?- pregunto Serena

-Ahh si mi güera, esa es la Diana cazadora, fue hecha por lo arquitectos Vicente Mendiola Quezada yJuan Fernando Olaguíbel, entre 1938 y 1942 y se puso ahi ese mismo año- y al momento llegaron al hotel

-Bien llegamos a nuestro destino- comenta y los seis, junto con Malitzin se bajan de la camioneta, cuando se acercan algunos trabajadores del hotel, para ayudarles a bajar sus maletas y las ponen en carrito

-Bienvenidos al hotel "Playa suites" aqui se hospedaran, y claro señorita Rei, aqui se presentara en las noches-

-Es enorme- comenta Lita

-Gracias, ahora entremos, que se les signara sus habitaciones- comenta y los seis entran al hotel este esta lleno de turistas mexicanos, por lo que cuando entran, algunos se asombrab, pero como no sabe la mayoria de los seir español, no saben de lo que hablan

-¿Que sera lo que dicen?- pregunta Darien

-Dicen que es la primera vez que ven a unos extranjeros de oriene y eso es algo bueno para ellos- ya caminando el lobby llegan a recepccion y Malitzin habla con el gerente

-Raul hola, traigo a los vacacionistas que vienen de Japon por el concurso que gano la joven Rei Hino-

-Gracias Malitzin, ya tengo los cuarto...- los seis ven que hablan ellos dos

-¿Que diran?- pregunta Mina

-No lo se- dice Rei, al momento Malitzin se acerca a los seis y les dice

-Bueno hay un problema, teniamos pensado darles una suite de lujo para los seis, pero lo malo es que ya las ocuparon y estaban reservadas desde hace meses, por lo tanto, les daremos habitacion para dos personas, asi que sera asi- al momento que le da las llaves

-Rei, estaras con Amy, Lita, tu con Mina ¿Esta bien?-

-Claro- dice las cuatro

-Bien- y se dirije a Serena y Darien- Como su amiga me dijo que ustedes son pareja, los pondremos a los dos juntos ¿Estan de acuerdo?- y los dos afirman con la cabeza

-Bueno siguanme- y los seis los siguen y ven los lugares del lobby- Aqui es donde hacemos eventos en las noches, aqui sera donde te presentaras Rei, ahi esta el restaurante del hotel, afuera esta la piscina, a lado de la piscina esta el spa para las jovenes, y mas afuera esta el acceso a la playa- y dan vuelta a un corredor -Al fondo del corredor esta el club para niños y el bar para los hombres- y les entrega las llaves a todos- aqui estan sus llaves del cuarto para cada grupo de dos- y les pone unas pulseras con numero -Y con esto podran salir y entar del hotel cuando gusten, y bueno, descansen, se visten, que a las 10 del dia, salimos a su recorrido turistico en Acapulco, disfruten su estancia-

-Gracias- agardecen los seis y suben cada uno a sus habitaciones, en el piso donde les toca, ven que ya los trabajadores llegan con sus maletas, por lo que los seis se van a donde les toca

.

.

Serena y Darien, quienes ya estan instalados, su cuarto tiene al entrar una puerta que da a la habitacion con cama, tocador, television, ropero y buro, a lado deecho del cuarto esta el baño, el cual tiene regadera con bañera y lavabo, a lado izquierdo esta un corredor que lleva a la pequeña sala con sillones pequeños, mesa con sillas y una cocina pequeña itegral, y tiene terraza con vista a los hoteles y al mar,

Despues de un rato, Serena esta descansando en la cama, un poco, antes de arreglarse para salir con la guia a recorrer Acapulco, cuando oye que Darien se esta arreglando en el baño y le dice burlandose

-Veo que tendras que despojarte de tu camisa nerga favorita, ya que con este calor no podras usarla- y se rie

-Si eso dices, no me importa- comenta ya cambiado, lleva una camisa ligera blanca, un pescador de color beige y unas zandalias del color de la camisa

-Bueno, me parece bien- comenta mientras se levanta y saca del ropero un conjunto para cambiarse y se va al baño -Por cierto... ¿No te gusto la idea de que te quedaras conmigo?-

-Claro que si Serena, nunca dije que no-

-Es que te veias disgustado por eso, pero si dices que no, esta bien para mi- comenta ya saliendo del baño cambiada, lleva un vestido de playa blanco con flores bordadas de muchos colores

-Valla, te ves hermosa asi- comenta asombrado

-Gracias tu igual- comenta y al momento tocan a la puerta, van a ver y son las chicas

-Ya estan listos- comenta Rei, Ella lleva una blusa naranja con una falda verde, Amy un vestido lijero azul, Lita una blusa verde con pescaddor cafe y Mina una blusa azul, con una falda blanca

-Ya estamos- comenta mientras agarra su bolsa para la playa

-Bueno, vamonos, que Malitzin debe estar esperandonos- y los seis de van al lobby del hotel, done esta Malitzin esperandolos

-Bien, vamonos, que en este su primer dia, los llevare a la parte tradicional de Acapulco- y se salen todos a la avenida, costera Miguel Aleman, donde se suben a la camioneta y van directo hacia su destino, todos ven el mar, y debido a que esta soleado, se ve el mar azul claro

-Y a donde iremos?- pregunta Serena

-Ya lo veran, pero para llegar a donde iremos, pasaremos por Caleta-

-¿Y eso que es?- Pregunta Lita

-Bueno mi castaña, es una de las playas de Acapulco de las mas populares, aqui las aguas son tranquilas, ademas de contar con varios sitios turisticos, como su acuario en el islote que esta cruzando el puente de la playa y la isla de la roqueta, la cual, mas tarde visitaremos, en tanto llegemos a nuestro destino. comenta Malitzin y todos ven el lugar, hasta que llegan a esa playa que menciono la guia y ven que lo que dijo era verdad, ya que venian pasando por esa playa y aun siendo temprano ya habia gente,

Ya despues de dies minutos se detiene la camioneta y la guia anuncia

-Hemos llegado, bajen- y todos bajan

-Y para que estamos en este camino?-pregunta Amy

-Ya vera, ahora siguanme- les indica y el grupo sigue a Malitzin, caminan un largo tramo inclinado

-Ya me estoy cansando- comenta Serena

-Ya casi llegamos mi güera, es mas, es en donde esta ese restaurante en la cima - comenta , Lita y Mina se van rapidamente, por lo que las demas las siguen

-Esperen chicas- comenta Serena , llegan y ven que a lado esta un barandal y adelante hay un acantilado grande, por lo que todas, incluso Darien se asombran

-Es hermoso- comenta Serena

-bienvenidos a "La Quebrada"- les dice Malitzin y les da la platica turistica del lugar

-La Quebrada es un acantilado de 45 metros de altura, situado en el puerto de Acapulco, Guerrero, en el sur de Mé 1934 se hacen los famosos clavados comúnmente realizados por jóvenes del puerto y en ocasiones lo escalan con una antorcha encendida. Su peligro radica en que el clavadista debe calcular el momento en que la ola haga que el nivel del mar sea más alto, ya que de lo contrario sería una muerte segura debido al impacto contra las rocas del fondo, situadas a poca profundidad cuando baja el nivel del mar debido al oleaje. La Quebrada se formó debido a que en 1934 dinamitaron parte del cerro de aqui y así se formó un paso que sirve para llegar a los este sitio se realiza el Campeonato Mundial de Clavados de Altura, el cual lleva el nombre de Raúl García "el chupetas" como reconocimiento a uno de los clavadistas más destacados de este lugar. También se desarrollan los clavados de exhibición, con diversos grados de dificultad y una ronda de clavados sincronizados-

-Es impresionante- agrega Amy

-Es mas, el espectáculo da inicio desde el ascenso del clavadista, por entre las hendiduras naturales del acantilado, hasta lograr el punto más alto, lugar donde se ubica su santuario; posteriormente a su ritual, pasan situarse a una pequeña plataforma a una altura de 35 metros, en la cual el clavadista debe calcular el movimiento de las olas, la marea y el viento, escogiendo el momento adecuado para lanzarse al vacío; el clavadista hace contacto con el agua en un tiempo de 3 segundos a una gran velocidad. Y miren-señala al acantilado- aun siendo temprano, alla veran que un clavadista se prepara para saltar- y todos ven como el clavadista que esta ahi, se prepara y salta hacia el mar y todos piensan que se estrellara con las rocas de la costa, pero no es asi, por lo que aplauden el grupo de seis

-Maravilloso!-comentaban todos y la guia les dice

-Mas tarde habra mas clavadistas, pero espero les halla gustado-

-Claro que si- agrega Darien

-Bueno, vengan, vamos a desayunar algo, y les aseguro que les gustara la comida de aqui- les comenta y los guia al restaurante de la Quebrada, se sientan en una mesa grande y la guia ordena para todos ceviche

Despues de un rato, les traen su comida con agua de horchata, y los seis disgustan de la comida

-Valla esta delicioso- comenta Lita

-Gracias mi castaña, si gusta le pasamos la receta para que lo haga- comenta la camarera que les trae mas agua

-Estaria bien, ya que es una gran cocinera- comenta Mina

-Ni tanto- comenta Lita avergonzada, cuando ven que Serena anda comiendo amenamente

-Si que comes mucho mi güera, sin ofender-

-Gracias Malitzin- y se rien

-Oiga moreno, por que no ha dicho nada?-

-Que?- comenta Darien quien estaba distraido

-Olvidelo, solo disfrute la comida- se rie la guia y todos siguen su almuerzo con platicas vanales

.

.

.

Despues de eso, se fueron de "La Quebrada" y fueron mas abajo a la playa "Caleta" para pasar si dia ahi, por suerte todos venian preparados, estan todos, excepto Malitzin, preparandose para la playa, Mina y Rei estan saliendo de los provadores, con sus trajes de baño, Lita trae un tarje de dos piezas de color rosa fuerte y Mina trae uno de una pieza de color negro con flores blancas

-Crees que ya adelgaze Lita?-

-Creo yo que si- comenta Rei, lleva un traje de una pieza de color violeta, Amy sale con un bañador de color azul celeste

-Se ve bien todas- comenta Serena que sale del provador con un traje de baño de una pieza de color verde, con flores amarillas

-Oye Darien ¿Por que no te has puesto tu traje de baño?- pregunta Amy -No me digas que se te olvido en el hotel-

-Si lo traigo, pero... debajo de mi ropa- comenta todo penoso

-Pues que esperas quitate la ropa- le dice Mina casi gritandole, y Darien que no tiene de otra se lo quita, su traje es de color vino

-Valla esta genial- comenta Rei, Serena que lo ve, se impresiona, ya que para sus ojos, parece un adonis, esta a punto de decirle algo cuando dice

-Muchachos, ya salgan que sino nos perderemos de la playa- comenta Malitzin y todos salen de los provadores y la guia les dice

-Bueno, por ahora los dejo aqui, tengo que ver unas cosas cercas de aqui, ustedes diviertanse y paso por ustedes a las 6 de la tarde-

-Claro Malitzin- comenta Rei y Malitzin agrega

-Sin embargo... yo no me hare responsable de las tonteria que hagan, asi que cuidado, no cometan una tonteria-

-De acuerdo- comentan todas y Malitzin se va todos se van a reservar una mesa cplayeras cercas de la orilla de la playa, ya estando ahi, ponene sus cosas y las chicas se van directo al agua a nadar un rato, todas hacen varios tipos de natacion, Lita solo se queda flotando, Rei nadando hacia atras, Serena como ranita y Amy, como toda profecional, nada hasta el islote, hasta haciendo competencia con algunos de los vacacionistas, despues de algunas competencias, Amy sale del agua y va a su mesa donde esta Darien y le dice

-Pasandotela bien?-

-Pues dire que si- comenta mientras ve a Serena nadar

-¿Que es lo que ves?-

-Nada, solamente a Serena, de lo linda que se ve- y era verdad, ya que cuando la vio con su traje de baño lo dejo sin palabras, que digo, mas bien hechizado, por lo hermosa que se veia

-Si, se la esta pasando todas- le comenta y todas llegan con los dos

-Este lugar es genial, no podra ser mejor- comenta Mina y al momento una vendedora llega donde esta el grupo

-Señorita ¿No gusta comprar crema para las quemaduras?- pero para mala suerte, Mina no le entiende

¿Que me dijo?- pregunta y para sorpresa de todos...

-Dijo que si no le compras de su crema para las quemaduras- le dice Amy y Rei le dice

-Le entendiste?-

-Si, aprendi español en mi seminario de este año, asi que... ¿Que le digo?- Mina aun asombrada le dice

-Emm dile que si, le compro una- le responde y despues d algunos minutos de conversacion entre Amy y la vendedora , compra Mina la crema para su piel, se la pone y dice

-Gracias Amy, me fuiste de gran ayuda- comenta Mina

-De nada, aunque no este Malitzin con nosotras, les ayudare con la traduccion- comenta y todas se rien

.

.

Un rato despues, los seis descidieron dar un paseo en lancha para ver los lugares de la playa, como "La Roqueta" y "La Virgen del mar", al momento que subieron a la lancha, les dieron lugar adelante, para que tuvieran una buena vista, al momento estan viendo las casas de los famosos y politicos de Mexico, aunque no le entendian mucho al guia de la lancha, Amy se encargaba de traducirles de lo que decia, admeas de ver el retaurante especial que abia en la isla de la Roqueta, cuando llegaron a la Roqueta, donde esta la Virgen del mar, su guia les dice

-bueno como sabran, la virgen ha llevado 40 años en el mar y cada 12 de diciembre,peregrinos vienen a rezarle y dejarle flores en el mar, asi que si desean pedirle algo, adelante- comenta y todos, execto nuestros amigos, rezaban en voz baja, Lita dice

-Yo ni sabia de esta virgen- y Amy agrega

-Pues no digas nada, sino quieres que nos vean mal- y el grupo se rie y dice

-Este lugar es hermoso- comenta Serena al ver que casi estan a mar abierto, al momento se fueron en marcha al islote de Caleta, bajaron y estaban a punto de volver a donde estaba, para comer algo, estaban en el puente hasta que...

-Hay que echarnos unos clavados- comenta Mina

-Sera seguro?- pregunta Amy

-Yo digo que si- y al momento se lanza al agua cayendo, a los minutos sale de la superficie y dice

-Vengan- y al momento Lita y Amy se lanzaron por que les gusto la idea, Rei, que veia que Serena se senta insegura de saltar, casi la empuja, pero para su sopresa, se va de lado y Rei se lanza sin querer y cae al agua

-Jajajaja, esta vez la victima fuiste tu Rei-

-Me las pagaras- comenta gritando, Darien esta riendose de lo que vio, y al momento Serena lo empujo fuerte e igual se cae al agua, Serena igual se lanza en posicion fetal, diciendo

-Bala de cañon!- y cayo al agua junto con los demas y todos se rien

-Al menos ya Darien se mojo un poco- comenta Mina riendose y todos se rien, nadan a la orilla, y vuelven a su mesa para comer la comida que compraron entre ellos y entre la comida, ven que una moto de agua se detiene en la paya y ven que el dueño deja las llaves en la moto y dice Mina

-Tengo una idea, sigueme Lita- comenta y la castaña la sigue

-Estas segura Mina?-

-Si, o no quieres hacer algo de provecho- comenta la rubia con moño en el pelo y al momento se suben las dos a la moto y a encienden con la llave y ponen en marcha, pero como ivan rapido, salieron volando, dejando a muchos cubiertos de arena, las chicas y Darien quedan impactados y dice el

-Ojala esas dos no se maten-

-No lo creo- comenta Rei y ven que Lita se desepera y que caso llegan a mar abiero

-No se como manejar esto!-

-Que importa, lo estoy disfrutano- grita alegre, pero ya Lita calmadose se dan vuelta con el volante, van de regreso, pero Mina pisa el acelerador y van muy veloz, pero antes de llegar a la playa, Lita pisa el freno y se detienen, pero debido a la velocidad salen volando y caen en la arena, las chicas se acercan y le dice Serena

-¿Les gusto el paseo?-

-Mas o menos, fue asombroso- comenta la rubia de moño y cae desmayada en la arena y todos se rien, inlcuso Lita

.

.

.

Son las seis y diez minutos y todos estan en marcha al hotel en la camioneta, junto con Malitzin, en tanto llego Amy le conto de lo de la moto de agua dijo que para su suerte no reclamaron ni nada por aberla agarrado, fue suerte para ella, ya llegando, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones para preparase para la primera presentacion de Rei, Serena lleva ahora un vestido ligero de color blanco como la leche de algodon y unas sandalias azules, Darien se ha puesto una camisa azul claro y un short lila claro, aprovechando que las chicas se estan cambiando, bajan al lobby y salen a la piscina del hotel, siendo ya el ocaso, por lo que deciden irse a caminar a la playa un rato y conversan

-Sabes algo, este dia fue genial, dire que nos la pasamos bien, pero no se si tu dirias eso- comenta Serena

-La verdad... me la pase super, pero no por estar con ustedes-

-Entonces?-

-Por que estuve contigo- y la abraza aun caminando, llegan a la escalera que da acceso a la playa y caminan por ahi, ven que solo hay una familia de turistas, por lo que deciden caminar por el lugar

-Pues lo que dijsite, me alegra bastante- comenta y se dan un pequeño beso en sus labios, pero sin saberlo, una joven morenita de cabello negro largo, se les acerca y les dice

-Saben, deberian quitarse los zapatos, la arena esta calientita- pero no les entienden la pareja, y su mala suerte, ni Malitzin ni Amy estan y dice Darien

-Que dijo?- al momento la joven sonrie y les dice

-Perdon crei que me entenderian, les decia que si gustan se quiten los zapatos- en japones y ambos se impreisonan

-Sabe hablar japones?-

-Si, es uno de mis idiomas favoritos, me gusta mucho todo lo de la cultura japonesa- nos comento y nos parecio agrable

-Me alegro este...¿Como se llama?- pregunto Darien

-Me llamo Caridad, pero todos me dicen Cari, mucho gusto-

-El gusto es nuestro, yo soy Serena y el es mi novio Darien- se presentan

-Y eres de aqui?- pregunta Darien

-Emm no, soy de la capital de Mexico, solo que vine con unos familiares que tengo aqui en Acapulco ¿Ustedes?-

-Por invitacion de una amiga, se presentara en...- iva a seguirles, cuando Amy llega y les dice

-Serena, Darien, ya se presentara Rei-

-Claro, ¿Nos acompañas Cari?-

-Si- y los tres se van al hotel, no sin antes que la morena avise a su familia

.

.

Entran al hotel y se sientan en una mesa los tres, esperando a que salga Rei, cuando llegan las demas chicas

-Ojala le valla bien a Rei esta noche- comenta Mina

-Por cierto Sere ¿Quien es esa chica?-

-Ahh si Lita, ella es Carida, una nueva amiga nuestra-

-Mucho gusto Caridad-

-El gusto es mio, pueden decirme Cari- comenta y Amy le dice

-Sabes hablar japones?-

-Si, es uno de mis idiomas favoritos- comenta, cuando sale Rei al templete del pequeño salon del hotel , lleva un vestido negro ligero,y dice en español, gracias a la ayuda de Malitzin antes de esta noche

-Hola a todos, soy Rei Hino,esta cancion, la escribi hace poco, espero les guste,se llama "No tienes nada que perder" disfrutenlo y al momento que suena la musica,comienza a cantar

Las cosas que te han pasado  
son de lo mas normal  
tu novia te ha dejado plantado  
y se ha ido con un soldado muy formal  
y no tienes nada que perder,  
y no tienes nada que ganar

algo paso en tu cabeza y empezaste a cambiar  
han puesto una reja en la ventana  
de tu celda porque has querido saltar  
y no tienes nada que perder no tienes nada que ganar

Estribillo  
Y por las mañanas el sol  
pintaba de rayas y cuadros tu cara de pajaro  
y cuando te ibas a acostar  
la luna pintaba de rayas tu cara de pajaro

-Si que canta bien- comenta Caridad

-Si, es una gran cantante- comenta Serena y siguen oyendo la cancion

Y tu y yo  
tenemos mucho que ver  
y tu y yo; y tu y yo  
no tienes nada que perder; no tienes nada que ganar

te convertiste en leyenda  
en heroe nacional  
te han puesto una estatua y una calle y una plaza  
y una flor en tu tumba  
y te has convertido en inmortal  
no tienes nada que ganar

Estribillo

Y por las mañanas el sol  
pintaba de rayas y cuadros tu cara de pajaro  
y cuando te ibas a acostar  
la luna pintaba de rayas tu cara de pajaro

larala, laralarala

Terminada la cancion, todos apaludieron

-Gracias, muchas gracias, en un momento, mas canciones cantadas por mi- comenta mientras baja a descansar un poco y las chicas le dicen

-Estuviste genial Rei-

-Gracias chicas- comenta Rei

-Pues suerte para la proxima cancion- le dice Mina, Serena sin que se den cuenta se va del lugar con Darien y Cari les dice

-Van a pasear?-

-Si, pero no le digas a mis amigas si-

-Si, claro, palabra de Sailor Scout- y hace un simbolo de amor y paz

-¿Como dices?- comento Serena asombrada, cuando una señora mayor llega y le dice a la morena

-Caridad, tu morral aqui esta-

-Gracias mama- lo toma y los dos al verlo se asombran y Darien dice

-Tu, conoces a Sailor Moon?'-

-Si, es mi gran heroina favorita, sus hazañas llegaron a oidos de mi pais, aqui todos la quieren conocer, y debido a que se volvio muy popular aqui, venden mucha mercancia de ella- comenta alegre

-Me alegro, bueno, espero verte mañana- y se salen

-Claro, si es asi, estare en el restaurante mañana desayunando- les dice antes de que ellos se salgan a la piscina para seguir caminando y platican cuando llegan al varandal que separa el hotel con la piscina

-No llege a pensar que fuera a ser popular aqui-

-Pues ya vez Serena, tu que nos has salvado varias veces el logico- comenta y ve que la muchacha esta fuera viendo la luna que se ve ahora, es luna creciente la que esta ahorita

-Bueno, ya veremos que pasara mañana- comenta el

-Si, veremos- y se rie sin decir nada y solo ven el mar

* * *

**Ya esta! hasta aqui por el momento, y me dio este capitulo alegria, ya que fue mas largo que alguno que he escrito desde que inicie aqui, y bueno la cancion que se canta Rei, es del grupo "Mecano" y se llama igual "No tienes nada que perder" asi que esuchenla, ahora respondere los comentarios que me hand ejado**

**.**

**.**

**Faby Usako Chiba-T: mi sensei si me pase con lo de las condiciones, pero es solo por diversion jejeje, Mina, bueno ya vez la locura que hizo en Caleta, asi que espero te halla gustado el capitulo**

**.**

**Norma: que bueno que te encanto gracias, espero siguas leyendo mi fanic **

**.**

**flor lucero: `por nada, gracias por leerlo, espero te halla gustado este capitulo :D**

**.**

**Bueno ahora si es todo, dejen comentarios ya sean buenos o malos, nos leemos pronto, besos y abrazos**

**.**

**Atte: Cleo**


	4. Segundo dia, En el hotel y mas locuras

**Bien aqui estoy, les doy gracias por sus comentarios que me han echo levantar lo animos, pero eo al final, mientra aqui les dejo el cuarto capitulo, espero les guste y espero no tener muchos errores de ortogtafia jejejeje**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**"Segundo dia, En el hotel y mas locuras"**

Siendo de mañana, los chicos bajaron para deayunar en el restaurante del hotel, mientra hablaban de anoche

-Estuviste sencacional ayer Rei- comentaba Amy

-Gracias, y gracias a ustedes por haberme acompañado anoche-

-No es nada- comentaba Lita

-Y a proposito, ¿Donde andaban ustedes dos?- preguntaba Mina a Serena y Darien

-En ninguna parte, solo fuimos a caminar por el lugar- le comentaba

-A mi se me hace que andivieron haciendo otra cosa- le comenta toda picara haciendo que ambo se sonrojen

-Callate Mina, no digas cosa que no son- le dijo Serena casi gritandole

-Bueno no discutan que ya entremos a desayunar- comenta Darien, ahora que llegan al restaurante, ven que hay casa llena, por lo que buscan donde sentarse, hasta que ven que una morena les habla

-Muchachos hola- y el grupo van a donde les hablan y al llegar ven que es Cari que les habla, y esta con su familia, pero como ven que es una mesa grande y hay lugar, se sientan

-Cari hola. veo que nos encontraste-

-Si, como dije que estaria desayunando aqui, bueno...- comenta y dice-.. Ahh si, les presento a mi familia,- y los presenta- Mi papa Jorge, mi mama Luisa y mi prima Catnip, pero mi familia y yo le decimos Nai de cariño- y al momento presenta a sus amigos a su familia- Familia elos son Serena, Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina y Darien, los amigos que les conte que cnoci ayer y son de Japon-

-Mucho gusto- saluda la mama-

-¿Que dijo?- pregunta Mina

-Dice que es un placer conocerlos-

-Si nos permiten, les invitamos el desayuno, veran que la comida de aqui es rica- les dice el papa

-¿Que dice tu padre?-

-Dice que les invita el desayuno Lita, sino les molesta-

-Genial!- comenta Serena emocionada y todos, hasta la familia de Cari se rien

En un rato, les traen su desayuno, que es chilaquiles con frijoles, pan y cafe, todos estan desayunando y Amy pregunta

-¿Tu prima es de aqui, la que veniste a visitar?-

-No Amy, es de la capital como yo, solo que la invitamos a Acapulco- comenta y les dice

-Eso es genial- cometa y al momento Catnip le pregunta

-Oye ¿Quien dices que es el muchacho tu amigo?, es guapisimo- de manera enamorada y le dice

-Ya te dije, se llama Darien y lo conoci ayer en la playa-

-Pues presentamelo, por favor primita- le pide

-Aunque quiera no puedo- le comenta y Serena pregunta

-Oye Cari ¿Que tanto te dice tu prima?-

-Nada quiere que le haga un favor-

-¿Y cual es ese favor?- pregunta Darien

-emmm... ¿Les digo la verdad y seguimos siendo amigos?-

-Mejor amigos- comenta Darien, al comprender lo que le iva a decir, al momento una joven llega a donde estan desayunando

-Cari hola, ¿No pense que iva a encontrarte aqui?!-

-Malitzin hola,si aqui desayunando con unos nuevos amigos- comenta alegre y Rei le dice

-Malitzin! ¿La conoces?-

-Si, es una prima mia, vino a visitarme junto con sus padres y mi prima Catnip- y al momento Cari dice

-Espera Malitzin... ¿Ellos son el grupo que te toco como su guia, de los que me comentaste hace una semana?-

-Si Cari, y bien,ahora que ya nos conocemos todos...- se dirije al grupo de Rei- Chicos, hoy no habra recorrido turistico debido a que me encomendaron otra tarea, asi que pueden ir cada uno por su lado, ya sea juntos o como gusten, espero me comprendan-

-Descuida, no pasa nada- comenta Amy y les dice

-Gracias por su comptencion, los veo despue- y se va del restaurante y Rei le pregunta a Cari

-Por cierto Cari, ya no te preguntamos pero ¿Cuantos tienes tu y tu prima?- y le dice

-Tengo 18 años y Nai 19- les comenta

-Y Malitzin?-

-ella tiene 25, lleva trabajando aqui desde hace dos años- les comenta y le dice a Serena

-Por cierto, olvide decirte pero... mi prima Nai fue la que me enseño el idioma japones, ais que sabe mas que yo, por si les pregunta algo, no se sorprendan-

-Esta bien- comenta y vuelven a su almuerzo

.

.

.

.

Despues de un gran rato, todos estan en la alberca tomando el sol, bueno casi todas, Mina y Rei se fueron al spa del hotel, a relajarse, mientras Lita, Amy, Darien y Serena, estan en la alberca, con sus trajes de baño, las dos jovenes solo toman el sol, mientras Darien esta leyendo un libro, y Amy le dice

-No deberias leer en un momento asi, es para que estes difrutando de dia-

-Lo dice la joven a la que le quitaba sus libros en vacaciones- comenta Serena y las dos se rien

-Bueno, que te parece si vamos a nadar a la alberca-

-Claro Amy- y se levantan de sus sillas y se meten de unos clavados, mientras hacen guerra con agua. Darien se rie de verlas y prosigue su lectura, lo que no sabe es que dos jovenes de 18 y 19 en traje de baño, venian para aca y dicen

-Sigues pensando en mi amigo Nai?

-Algo, pero tu que no me lo querias presentar- le comenta molesta

-Nai, oye no te lo presente por que...- pero es callada por su prima cuando dice

-Mira, ahi esta- comenta Nai al verlo leer y dice

-Se ve tan guapisimo con su traje de baño, es un adonis- de manera embobada y Cari lo ve y casi hace lo mismo que su prima y dice

-Si, pero no es el primero que le dices asi, pero aun asi no puedes por que...- pero ve que no esta, y ve que va camino a donde esta Darien y dice- Ojala su novia no sea una celosa-

Nai, quien ella y se pone frente a Serena le dice en su idioma

-Valla, pero que hace un hombre tan guapo aqui solo y leyendo?!-

-Perdon pero... ¿Te conosco?-

-Emm algo asi, soy Nai, prima de Caridad, tu amiga- y se sienta junto a el y le dice-No impora si te acompaño guapo?-

-Lo siento, pero es que estoy...- pero no lo deja terminar

-Nada de que estas leyendo, es mas, ven, te invito a dar un paseo a la playa- y que lo abraza y bueno que Darien se espanta y le dice

-No es que estoy con...- pero antes de terminar se escucha

-Que!- es Serena que llega y al ver lo que pasaba, ya sabran que cara puso

-Espera, no es lo que tu cress- le dice espantado y Nai se voltea y le dice

-Pasa algo?- pregunta y al momento dice

-Pasa... Que ya sacaste boleto chica!- al momento casi se lanza hacia ella y Nai corre de lo mas espantada, es perseguida por toda la alberca por Serena, las chicas llegan a donde esta Darien y le preguntan

-¿Que paso?-

-Eso mismo quisiera saber- dice todo confundido y Cari llega diciendole

-Pasa que mi prima Nai trataba de ligarte, trate de decirle que tenias novia, pero no me escuchaba- les comenta y dice- Gomengasai- es lo siento mucho en japones

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada- le dice Darien

-Al menos tu prima ya no se acercara a Darien, por que Serena, ya la anda persiguendo- comenta y al momento pasan por donde estan, Rei detiene a Serena y Cari a Nai

-Calmate Sere, ya Cari hablara con su prima- le dice y ven que las dos hablan

-Por eso no te lo presente, por que tiene novia y es la que te estaba persiguiendo-

-Ya veo, pues valla metida de pata que cometi-

-Ni tanto asi, no es la primera vez que pasa- le comenta y ambas se rien y Lita pregunta

-¿Que paso?-

-Pasa que mi prima...-

-Espera Cari, dejame decirles- Y se dirije a Darien y Serena- Perdon por lo que hize, espero que no pase ya mas adelante-

-Esta bien, te la paso por esta vez- y todos se rien

.

.

Ya un rato despues, los seis, incluyendo a Cari Y Nai, bajaron a la playa a divertirse un poco,

-Bueno, ya que estamos aqui, jugemos un partido de Volleyball- comentaba Rei

-Buena idea- comento Serena- en ese caso, nuestro equipo sera, Cari, Nai, Darien y yo, contra ustedes cuatro-

-Eso me parece bien- comento Mina y al momento lanza el balon de playa y comienzan el partido los ocho, entre varios saces buenos de Mina, golpes que le daban a Serena, todos se la pasaban bien entre risas y dicen

-Si que esto es divertido- comentaba Mina y dicen

-Pues entre todos, hacemos la diversion- comenta y al momento una pareja se acercan a los jovenes y les dice

-Cari, Nai, venimos por ustedes, ya es hora-

-¿En serio?-

-Si, aprovechemos que hay buen tiempo- le dice su papa

-Esta bien, pero... ¿Podemos invitar a nuestros amigos tio?-

-Claro Nai- le dice Luisa, Serena pregunta

-¿Que pasa Cari?-

-Es que mis papas, Nai y yo vamos a dar un paseo en lancha por la bahia y queremos invitarlos a todos, si es que aceptan- dice y Mina grita

-Claro!- y todos se rien

-Bueno, siguanos- y los seis se van con la familia de Cari

Llegan a otra parte de la playa, a una lancha de color blanco, sube a ella todos, y se ponen en marcha, para recorrer la bahia de Acapulco Dorado, mientras conversan

-Valla, si que es grande- comenta Amy

-Si es grande, es mas, esas aguas son muy profundas, lo que le da que muchos barcos puedan llegar a tierra fiirme, como cruceros y la Marina, y vean- Señala los edificos de lujo en lo que es la parte Diamante de Acapulco, esos son hoteles de super lujo, y ademas de residencias privadas- es comenta Cari

-Es asombroso- comenta cuando el bote se da vuela y Lita pregunta

-Por que damos vuelta?-

-Es que estamos casi llegando a mar abierto y como sus corrientrs son fuerte, no pueden arrasar, asi que volvemos para pas seguridad- les comenta Cari, y todos se asombran, Nai quien no habia dicho nada sigue viendo a Darien, solo de que de otra manera

-Nai, que tanto vez- y le da un golpe en su cabeza

-Nada, no es lo que tu piensas-

-Entonces?- le pregunta

-No se, es que al verlo, me recordo a alguien-

-No me digas que a un novio que tuviste- se burla

-No, bueno deja te digo en voz baja- y le susurra en su oido y cuando termina dice

-Que! claro que no, no se parece en nada!-

-Para ser fan de el, no me sorprendes, que a caso no ves los periodicos internacionales-

-Claro que si, pèro eso que tiene que ver-

-Pues si no vez las fotos de el, entonces no sabrias a quien se parece- le comenta y ven que ya atrajo la atencion de los seis

-¿De que hablan?- pregunta Serena

-De nada, es que Nai me hizo un comentario de alguien a que yo admiro,. pero le digo que no es cierto-

-Y que es?- pregunta Rei

-Quieren saber?- pregunta Nai

-Si dinos- dice Darien y Nai le dice

-Le decia a Cari, que este Darien me recuerda a... bueno... le decia que Darien me recordo a un heroe, que segun alla en Japon es Tuxedo Mask- dice algo penosa, Todos se asombran y Cari le dice

-Pero le estoy diciendo que no es verdad, no se parece en nada- comenta y todos dicen jutnos

-Si, ella tiene razon- y se rien y las primas discuten aun

-Ves te lo dije, hasta ellos lo dicen-

-Hay Cari, vamos aceptalo, aunque ellos digan que no, es verdad-

-Mejor deja eso, por la paz y por ellos-

-Esta bien, como tu quieras...

.

.

.

.

Siendo el atardecer, de nuevo todos estan arreglandose para ver la segunda presentacion de Rei cantando en el Hotel, Serena se ha puesto una blusa blanca con una falda de colo azul cielo y zapatos blancos transparentes, y se ha peinado con una coleta baja su cabello; ella en espera de Darien en la salita, quien se esta arreglandose en el cuarto, el se ha puesto una playera ligera blanca y un pantalon de color azul fuerte, ya terminado de haberse vestido, va a la salita donde esta Serena, al verla, queda asombrado de como se areglo hoy, y le dcie

-Estas hermosisma Serena- y ella voltea a verlo y le dice

-Gracias, no solo yo, tu igual te ves guapisimo- y al momento le da un tierno beso, solo que al momento que se separa de el, Darien la atrae mas y la besa de manera apasionada, al separarse, Serena se ha puesto roja de sus mejillas, y solo sonrie.

Al momento salen del cuarto y bajan al lobby para encontrarse con las demas, mientras conversan

-Que piensas de lo que dijo la chica Nai en la lancha?- le pregunta Serena a su novio, mientras suben al ascensor

-Pues raro, no llege a pensar que tuviera fama en este pais, al parecer no eres la unica-

-Bueno, pues ya vez, aunque no me gusto lo que hizo en la piscina- comenta molesta

-Descuida, no creo que pase- comenta al momento se abre el ascesor y salen para ir al lobby, donde estan las chicas, excepto Rei y dicen

-Llegaron pronto, todavia falta mucho para que empieze Rei con su acto- comenta Lita

-Aun asi, por cualquier cosa- comenta y al momento Cari y Nai llegan a donde estan

-Que tal, listos para la tocada?- comenta Cari

-Creo que si, o de que hablas?- pregunta Mina

-Hoy habra musica de todo tipo para bailar y de mas,asi que a pasarla en grande si-

-Si- comenta Amy leyendo un libro y Nai le dice

-Oye mi chava, si que eres una intelectual, que a caso no sabes hacer algo mas, diviertete- le comenta

-Lo siento pero, yo pienso que es mejor estudiar en vacaciones- comenta y Nai pone una cara de ¿No puede ser?, al momento Lita pregunta..

-Veo que en la noche en esta ciudad hay tanta actividad, como si fueran "Las Vegas"-

-Si mi castaña- comenta Malitzin quien llega- Aqui la mayor actividad es en las noches, es por eso que le dicen los turistas"Las Vegas de Mexico" solo que en vez de casinos, son antros los que hay de mucho-

-Pero que no estan `pasados de moda?-

-No Serena, aqui no pasan de moda, lo malo es que no dejan pasar a menores de 18 años- le comenta Cari y al momento se anuncia Rei

-Hola a todos, bueno aqui de nuevo presentandome, y para comenzar esta noche, les dejo este tema que es de mis preferidos, y para entar en ambiente, suene la musica- y comienza la musica, Cari al oirla dice

-Darien, deberias sacar a baillar a tu novia- y le guiñe el ojo

-De acuerdo- y al momento le dice a Serena

-Quieres bailar conmigo?- le dice ofreciendole su mano y ella responde

-Claro- y van a la pista, Rei dice

-Esta cancion se llama "Melodia Eterna" la escribi hace dos años, espero les guste- y al momento comienza a cantar, al momento que la pareja comenzaba a bailar

.

.

_la sombra de la luz del sol _  
_en mi_ corazón_ se que está aquí _  
_incluso sin decir que me amas _  
_tu está aquí en mi corazón_

_._

_doy, gracias por su valentía _  
_mira, el poder recién nacido _  
_que cubre todo, brillando fuerte_

_._

_mis sueños no tienen límites_  
_incluso más que el amplio cielo y el mar _  
_Me he dado cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ti_

.

Serena y Darien bailaban, aunque igual habian muchas personas bailando, sentian como si estuvieran solos,

-Me siento alegre de estar contigo- comenta Darien y la atrae mas a ella

-Igual yo Darien- y recuesta su cabeza en el pecho de el, aun moviendose con la musica.

_Quiero nadar junto a ti _  
_en la corriente del destino _  
_lo que nos pase_  
_no darse por vencido_

_._

_ambiente cálido que nos rodea _  
_por ejemplo, me alegro de que nos conocimos _  
_los días tristes, se están derritiendo_

_te quiero tanto que me podría morir _  
_Sembrando la semilla que el viento tranporta_  
_tu sonrisa nacera_

_._

_no hay sonido en el espacio _  
_estaremos solos de nuevo_  
_con nueva emocion nos volveremos a amar _  
_asi podre seguir junto a ti_

_._

_con amor, late mas fuerte nuestro corazon _  
_dejandonos llevar por esta musica, _  
_de melodia eterna_

.  
_incluso más que el cielo azul y el mar _  
_voy a perseguir mis sueños con amor _  
_tus ojos profundos me dijeron que me amas_

_._

Al momento de que termino la cancion, todos aplaudieron, y Rei grito

-Gracias hotel Playa Suitse, en un momento mas canciones- y las chicas gritan de emocion

-Estuvo genial,- comento Cari asombrada y Serena dice

-Mas que sencacional diria yo- sonriendo tomada de la mano de Darien

.

.

Un rato despues, han comenzado a tocar musica de todo tipo, todas con excepcion de Amy y Darien, estan bailando y le dice Nai a Mina

-Oyes Mina, tu amiga, no le gusta divertirse mucho-

-Algo, es que ella es de las chicas tranquilas- le comenta y Nai pensandolo, le dice

-¿Quieres hacer algo por el bien de ella?-

-Depende ¿Que cosa?-

-Facil, vamos y le vaciamos algo en su bebida para que se anime- y van las dos a donde estan, como Amy estan leyendo, no las ve y dice Mina

-No es droga ¿O si?-

-Obio no, es solo tequila, un licor de aqui, solo un poco y veras, sino toma ella, le surtira efecto dentro de poco, al momento le vacia un poco en un vaso de naranjada y dice retirandose del lugar ambas

-Espero resulte-

-Ya veras que si Mina- al momento se van a la pista

Darien, quien ve el vaso, se lo toma pero no rapido, al momento que oye que Cari le habla

-Oye Darien ven- le dice y el va con la joven

-Que paso?-

-Pasa, que te invito un trago, ven- y van a la barra de bebidas y le da una

-anda, toma una-

-No lo se-

-No me digas que la edad para tomar en tu pais es a los 20- le comenta burlandose

-No, pero acepto- y le da una y le dice

-Se nota que quieres mucho a tu novia, al menos si supieras como puso su cara Nai cuando le djie de que tenia novia-

-Si me imagino- le comenta riendose

-Pero, en fin... tu disfruta, que la noche es joven- comenta y ambos se rien

-Sabes que, sirveme otra- le dice

-Pero claro amigo- y le sirrve otra copa

.

.

En un rato, de marea extraña, Darien estaba mas que tomado que Cari, ya que debido a la bebida que se tomo, le hizo efecto y platica incoerente con la chica

-Sabe algo mi Caridad, de por si nunca demuestro algo por mi princesa, siempre que la veo, la encuentro cubierta de dulces y lo que hace siempre al verme es abrazarme, y yo, ni hago nada, a veces creo que piensa de mi que soy frio- comenta molesto

-Me imagino, pero bueno, no se que decir-

-Ya se, no sirve de mucho que me ayudes en ese tipo de problemas- comenta casi a punto de tomarse otra copa, cuando Cari lo detiene

-Bueno, en ese caso, has algo lindo con ella, comenzando esta noche, y bueno, si le dices la verdad, veremos que pasara, y no importa laspromesas, aqui todo se vale- le comenta y dice

-Es , ahora mismo ire a verla- comenta y antes de irse, la joven lo agarra

-Espera, antes de irte, tomate esto- y le da un tehuacan preparado

-Para que?-

-Para que se te pase la borrachera, tomatelo- y se lo toma, antes de irse le dice-Suerte que la noche es joven-

-Claro- al momento se va adentro de hotel, por suerte, gracias a lo que le dio Cari se empieza a mejorar un poco y al ver a Serena, se acerca a ella, le da la vuelta y le dice

-Mi princesa- al momento la besa dulcemente

-Darien que sorpresa- le comenta asombrada

-Sabes algo, nunca llege a decirtelo,, pero, te amo muchisimo mi princesa de la luna, que digo, mas bien bastante-Serena asomdrada, dice

-Que lindo de tu parte Darien- y al momento lo besa de manera apasionada, el asombrado le dice susurrandole

-Bueno señorita, ¿Que le parece si nos vamos al cuarto?- al momento de que la besa en su oreja

-Pero... y si las chicas nos ...- no puede hablar de como la besa el

-Dejalas, estan con Nai y Cari, no lo notaran- le dice sonriendole, Serena ve que ellas andan con Cari y Nai, y dicen en voz baja -Esta bien vamos- sonriendole, por que ya sabe lo que pasara

Por lo que rapidamente se van al ascencor, para su suerte no hay nadie, por lo que la comenzo a besar apasionadamente, ya abierto el ascencor, la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo cargando a su cuarto, llegando a la puerta, la abre y entra con Serena, al momento la baja y comienza a besarla de nuevo por toda su cara, Serena comenzando a entrar en ese extasis, enrredo sus dedos en el cabello negro de su novio, Darien quien gracias a la tehuacan, ya podia tomar control de la situacion, por lo que al momento la cargo y ella por institno enredo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, la apoyo en la pared, mientras le susurraba

-Quiero amarte mi princesa, tanto, que no exista nadie mas que tu- y al momento comenzo a desabotonar su blusa blanca, Serena totalmente excitada, decia

-Yo igual, te necesito mi principe- al momento lo besaba de su cuello, haciendo que el suspirara por el placer, al oirllo, sonrie provocatica y comienza a desabotonar su camisa lentamente, quotandosela, al momento Darien le quito su blusa, mientra la acariciaba con sus labios por arriba le su sosten, provocando que a Serena se le escaparan varios gemidos de su boca, el sonriendo seductoramente la llevo hasta la alcoba, donde la deposito con delicadeza en la cama matrimonial que compartian

-Me tienes hechizado mi princesa de la luna- al momento se acerco a ella besandola por todo su cuello, al momento que con sus manos, le quitaba el sosten, dejando al descubierto sus redondos pechos, comenzo a acariciarlos de manera seductora, al momento atrapo uno de sus pezones con la boca, y con su mano derecha estimulaba el otro, provocando que Serena gimiera sin control, pero era obio que no se iva quedar atras, al momento comenzo a acariciar su pecho, desvendiendo mas, hasat llegar a su pantalon y acaricio su ereccion, provocando que le saliera un gemido de su garganta a Darien, por o que al momento, desprendio el boton y el cierre de su pantalon y comenzo a quitarselo, dejandolo solo con boxers y su evidente exitacion a la vista, Darien al momento, comenzo a quitarle su falda azul, dejandola solo con una prenda

-Tu belleza me enloquece Serena- le susurro con voz ronca al momento de dejar barios besos por su abdomen, a descendio mas, hasta llegar a ese punto que tanto anhelaba, con lentitud le quito la ultima prenda, dejandola completamente desnuda

-Darien... ¿podrias?...-

-Claro mi linda Serena- le repondio, sabiendo lo que queria decirle, al momento, se quito sus boxers dejando su ereccion a la vista, entre besos, comenzo a acariciar su intimidad de ella, estimulandola de manera que hacia gemir a su princesa descontrolada,

Al momeno supo que estaba preparadisima para recibirlo, por lo que se posiciono entre sus piernas, sin antes decirle

-Tranquila, prometo ser cuidadoso- sonriendole seductoramente al momento que comenzo a entrar en ella

-No lo seas, quiero ser completamente tuya- le dijo con locura, pero aun asi, comenzo a entrar en ella con cuidado, solo que no pudo resisitirse mas y de una sola embestida la penetro hasta el fondo, rompiendo su barrera de virginidad, ella debido al dolor, dejo escapar algunas lagrimas de sus ojos,

-Perdon- le dijo besandola tiernamente, ella al verlo a los ojos, sus ojos llenos de amor y pasion, lo beos de manera apasionada, para ellos todo dejo de existir en ese momento, el evento de abajo era como si no estuviera

Darien comenzo a embestirla lentamente, pero poco a poco, sus embestidas subieron de nivel, Serena solamente se agarraba de sus hombros de el y enredaba sus piernas alrededor de el sujetandose bien a el, sus gritos y gemidos se escchaban por toda la habitacion, Darien estaba por llegar al punto maximo, Serena sentia el palpitar de su miembro de su novio dentro de ella, por lo que al momento de que llegaron al climax gritaron sus nombres a los cuarto vientos

Ambos estaban mas que exaustos, Darien salio de ella lentamente, Serena se recosto en su pecho, mientras controlaban sus respiraciones

-Eso fue increible- comentaba acariciandolo

-Mas que increible- comento mientras acariciaca el cabello de su princesa

-Te amo mi principe- le susurro en su oido

-yo igual mi princesa de la luna- y la beso en sus labios, estivieron un rato acariciandose mutuamente, hasta que cayeron presa del sueño los dos

* * *

**Listo! *pasando mano por frente sudada* hasta aqui por el momento, con lo ultmo, antes que nada, se que muchas lo estaban esperando, pero esta vez no tenia mucha imaginacion, pero hize lo mejor que pude, ais que espero les guste :D , la cancion de Rei proviene del sountrak de la serie se lla igual "Eterna melodia" asiq eu escuchenla para que sepan, auna si deje la cancion en el enlace, en el facebook, bueno ahora respondere los comentarios de todad**

**.**

**Faby Usako Chiba.T: mi sensei, ya esta lo que esperabas, asi que espero te guste, lo hize pensando en ti :P y de Mina, bueno ya veras mas locuras de ella, gracias por leer ;)**

**Catnip SD: Nai-sensei, si que te gusta babear a cada rato, y bueno, te inclui en mi historia, y ya viste de que manera, asi que espero les guste, igual pensando en usted**

**flor lucero: que bueno que te gusto,y con lo de sailor moon, ya vez que llego a ser popular en mexico XD, y de Darien, bueno el es un amore, y espero este capitulo te guste como los demas**

**norma: igual, que bueno que te gusto, y bien espero que este te guste como los demas ;)**

**.**

**Bueno es todo, dejen comentarios ya sean buenos o malos los veo pronto, besos y abrazos**

**.**

**.**

**Atte: Cleo**


	5. Tercer dia, en Puerto Marques

**Ya ando aqui, y ademas de este, falta otro capitulo y el epilogo :D pero aun asi disfrutenlo, ahh y veo que todas me estaban cuestionando con un detallito, pero no coman ansias, en fin... lean :3**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**"Tercer dia, en Puerto Marques"**

En esta mañana, despertaron una pareja joven por el sonido del mar, y la primera en moverse fue Serena

-Estas despierta?-pregunto su novio levantandose un poco de la cama

-Si ya lo estoy- y lo volteo a ver sonriendole

-Te ves tan hermosa mi princesa- dijo sonriedole de manera coqueta

-Gracias- y al momento se dieron un tierno beso, cuando oyeron que tocaban la puerta, Serena se fue rapidamente al baño, y Darien se vistio para abrir la puerta y era...

-Buenos dias casanova!-

-Hola Cari, crei que eran las chicas- les dice riendose

-Pues te equivocaste, y hablando de ellas, dicen que ya se bajen para que desayunemos, avisale a Serena que habra buffete-

-¿Y por que no vinieron algunas de las chicas a avisarnos?-

-Luego te explico, no tarden si-

-Esta bien- y cerro la puerta, al momento Serena salia del baño mojada y decia

-¿Quien era?-

-Cari, que bajemos a desayunar- le comenta y Serena se va a cambiar al cuarto, depsues de unos minutos se ha puesto una blusa cerrada de color verde manzana y un pescador de mezclilla

-Por que tardaste?-

-Por nada, bueno vamos que no estaran esperando- y los dos salieron del cuarto tomados de la mano

.

.

.

Cuando bajaron, vieron que Cari estaba hablando por uno de los telefonos publicos y se veia molesta

-Si lo se, pero descuida no le paso nada... Si pero yo no tuve la culpa, de por si fue su novia la que... Esta bien tia Aome, entre mis padres y yo la cuidamos...Si adios- y cuelga y dice

-Mecaches!- molesta y cuando ve a Serena y Darien les dice

-Chicos hola, que bueno que ya bajaron-

-Si, en fin... vamos a desyaunar- y los tres entran al restaurante dodne estan las chicas y Nai en una mesa, solo que tres de ella estan apachurradas, bueno en verdad, lo que tenian era cruda, por lo que Darien pregunta...

-¿Que les pasa a Rei, Lita y Mina?-

-Pasa que Cari y yo les invitamos unos tragos y de manera curiosa se les subio el alcohol y anduvieron de locas por todo el lobby del hotel, junto con nosotras-

-Y que paso?-

-No lo sabemos, lo unico que supimos es que Malitzin y el gerente nos vigilaban y hasta creo que nos gravaron- les comentaba Nai y al momento se fue al baño, Serena fue a la barra por su desayuno, por lo que Cari comenzo a cuestionar a Darien sin que oyeran las demas, por suerte Amy se encontraba leyendo

-A ver Darien dime... ¿Que paso anoche?- y el poniendose rojo le dice

-No tengo que decirtlelo, ais que ni me interroges- burlandose de ella

-Esta bien, no soy de las que se meten en esos asuntos, sino me equivoco se lo que paso- y se rie-Me alegro por ambos, en serio-

El sinsaber que decir, se levanto a servirse cafe, Serena volvia con un plato lleno de comida, pero mucha y le comente

-La comida aqui es buena-

-Gracias oye, ya supe lo que paso anoche contigo y tu novio.- y al oirla escupio su jugo de naranja

-Emm ¿En serio?-

-Si, esa marca en tu cuello vale mas que mil palabras- y Serena se la cubre-Pero no dire nada, pero...- al momento saco una pastilla y se la da a Serena

-Ten- y ella al tomarla le dice

-Pero para que? no estoy enferma-

-Eso ya lo se tontita- y le susurra al oido -Es por si no usaron proteccion, solo afirma si o no- y Serena poneindose roja, afirma que no

-Pues que esperas- y al momento se la toma con jugo

-Es seguro?-

-Claro que es seguro, tu tranquila- le comenta y al momento Darien vuelve con su cafe

-Que tanto platican chicas-

-Nada, que se iran a su recorrido turistico los seis, si es que las demas se reponen- comenta al ver que estan tomando mucha agua y llega Malitzin y dicen

-Muchachos en media hora saldremos, este dia iremos a lo que es Puerto Marques y a ver la zona Diamante de Acapulco, asi que preparense-

-Claro- dice Darien y al ver como estan las demas dice

-Comanse algo que tenga chile y asi se les pasara- y los tres, el Serena y Cari se rien

.

.

.

Luego de un rato, los seis estan afuera esperando el transporte, Ya las chicas estan mejor, al momento Malitzin llega con la camioneta y les dice

-Bien chicos suban- y al momento suben todos y se ponene en marcha hacia el sur de Acapulco, ven los edificios y les dice

-Para que sepan. Acapulco Diamante, también conocida como Punta Diamante, es una de las tres zonas turísticas en las que se divide el puerto de Acapulco, en la costa sur de México. Esta es la parte más nueva, con mayor desarrollo e inversión del puerto, lo que lo convierte en uno de los lugares más exclusivos del país. Esta conformada por exclusivos hoteles, complejos residenciales, condominios de lujo y villas zona diamante es conectada mediante la avenida costera Miguel Aleman-

-Valla es sencacional- comenta Lita

-Si, es mas, ya estamos ingresando, todos esos edificios de lujo pertenecen y son la zona diamante, aademas de tener spas y restaurantes de lujo- comenta cuando ve que estan a punto de llegar a lo que es la carreter y Rei dice

-Malitzin ¿A donde vamos?-

-Esperen- al momento se da vuelta por una desviacion y entran a un pueblito de la zona, llegan a una de sus calles principales y se detienen

-Bien hemos llegado, aqui es puerto Marques- comenta mientras se baja de la camioneta, igual Malitzin -Aqui estaremos la mayor parte del dia- y al momento ingresan a la playa por medio de uno de los restaurantes de la zona, aunque hay mucha gente

-Valla, si que es un lugar concurrido-

-Si mi castaña, pero bueno, preparence y en un momento buscamos una mesa donde quedarnos- llegan aun amesa libre y al momento todos se van a los provadores a cambiarse la ropa por sus trajes de baño, para cuando vuelven, ven que Malitzin igual trae puesto uno de color azul oscuro de una pieza

-Que sorpresa Malitzin, ¿Estaras aqui?-

-Si, me dijeron que me tomara el dia libre, y estare con ustedes ¿Les parece?-

-Claro, es mas, la pasaras bien con nosotras- comenta Mina alegre y todos se ubican en las sillas, las chicas, hasta Malitzin se van al agua para mojarse un rato

-Chicas sstenganse de la soga que esta en el agua, sino la corriente las arrastrara- y todas se sostienen mientras les explica su guia gritandoles

-Estas corientes son fuertes, puede arrastrar a muchas personas, por eso se tienen que agarrar de los lazos y las sogas- y todas se sujetan, al momento salen del agua Serena y Malitzin vuelven a la playa, al momento la chica ve a Serena y le pregunta la rubia

-¿Pasa algo?- y le dice

-Tienes una marca en tu cuello- como pudo olvidar eso Serena? al momento pensaba en lo que dirian las demas en tanto la vieran, en especial Mina, la mas pervertida y entrometida, por lo que se la cubrio, estaba a punto de irse a la mesa donde estaba Darien y al momento

-Serena ¿Que tienes?- era Mina y no sabia que hacer y sin pensarlo, salio corriendo y Mina la perseguia, Serena solo decia que no la molestara, al momento descanso por un rato, ya que Mina se habia entretenido con un muchaco de la playa, solo se le ocurrio irse de nuevo a la mesa para agarrar su blusa y ponersela, pero en ese momento que llego, ahi estaban Rei y Lita y que estaban a punto de agarrarla para arrogarla al agua, pero en ese comento que Lita la tomo de los brazos, vieron las dos la razon de por que la habia perseguido Mina, por un momento quedaron con cara de ¿Whath?! hasta Mina llego con las demas para ver

-Eso es...- dijo Amy antes de taparse su boca y reirse en voz baja, todas dijeron lo que diria Mina, claro que Mina, bueno ya se imaginaran lo que dijo

-Ahora si que son unos traviesos ustedes dos- y se reian, Darien estaba con cara de "Que me trage la arena" y les decia

-Ya por favor, estan atrayendo a atencion de los playistas- con la cara toda roja

-Si que ustedes son unas metiches señoritas- decia Malitzin riendose

-¿Metiches?- dijeron casi todos

-Entrometidos como dicen en Mexico- decia Amy que se encontraba leyendo de nuevo y en unos segundos todos se echaron a reir y las chicas, se fueron al agua, dejando en paz a la pareja, excepto Amy por su lectura

.

.

.

.

Luego de unas dos horas de diversion en la playa, los siete se encontraban en su mesa comiendo lo que ordenaron en uno de los restaurantes, Mojarras al mojo de ajo con ensalada de lechuga con pepinos y agua de tamarindo, y al parecer se les habia olvidado lo que paso hace un momento, tal vez por ser cosas privadas de la pareja o por que Malitzin las regaño de que no debian meterse en sus asuntos privados de ellos dos, en fin. Estaban comiendo cuando veian que los lugareños de la playa estaban poniendo una mesa en la playa

-Malitzin ¿Que estan haciendo?- pregunta Rei

-Estan preparando su comida, ellos mismos la pescan del mar, la limpian y la cocinan, vean- y ven como un hombre se encuentra limpiando los pescados, quitandoles las escamas con un cuchillo, mientras una muje poniana hervir una langosta en una olla

-Eso es langosta?- pregunta Lita

-Si, a veces la pescan y la cocinan para ellos-

-Valla eso si es suerte, ya que de por si es cara- comenta Darien

-Si algo, pero vengan a ver como cocinan- y los siete se van a la mesa de los lugareños y la mujer pregunta

-Hola mi chica, ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?-

-Si, es que estos turista que vienen de Japon, estan viendo como cocinan sus alimentos-

-Pues miren mis niños, nosotros pescamos los peces y les quitamos las escamas y luego los marinamos en salsa de ajo con limon- comenta al mostrarles como lo hacen

-Valla es increible, tengo que aprendermelo- comenta Lita asombrada

-Si quiere le pasamos la receta de la salsa para marinar castaña- comenta

-¿Que dijo?-

-Dice que te pasa la receta- dice Malitzin

-Esta bien- comenta y todos se rien

-Y que mas hacen?- pregunta Amy

-Cocinamos langosta, es mas, la esta, pruebenla- y al momento uno de los niños se las para y todos la prueban y quedan maravillados

-Esta delicioso- comenta Amy y todos asienten

-Pues adelante, pueden comer lo que gustes- comenta el hombre y todos se rien y comenta Darien

-Este lugar es genial, aunque algunos dicen que es un barrio pobre, tiene muchas cosas buena-

-¿Que fue lo que dijo?-

-Dice que su pueblo es bonito- les dice Malitzin

-En verdad esto es delicioso- comenta Rei

-Si en verdad- agrega Mina cuando les sirven refresco de manzana los niños a todos

-Gracias pequeños- dice Serena sonriendoles y uno de los niños dice

-Que bonito peinado señorita-

¿Que dice?-

-Dice que tu peinado es hermoso- le comenta Amy y Serena sonrie

-Si es algo curioso tu cabello señorita, ademas de que es largo- comenta la mujer acariciandolo y como Serena comprendio lo que le decia, le dijo

-Gracias- en español para sorpresa de todos

-Por nada señorita, cuide bien su cabello- y todos se rien y siguen degustando de la comida

-De nuevo, gracias por tu ayuda Malitzin-

-Por nada Rei, y por lo que vi, Serena esta aprendiendo español ojala quiera aprender a hablar bien español-

-No lo dudo, ni sisuiera sabe ingles-

-Pero el español es facil-

-En serio?-

-No, ni tanto- y las dos se rien

.

.

.

Un rato despues el grupo han vuelto a la zona dorada, osea al hotel, todas se estan cambiando antes de que anochesca, Darien quien primero termino de cambiarse, se bajo un rato a recorrer la piscina del hotel, solo que sin saberlo habia ingresado a la playa, por lo que se detuvo a ver el lugar, cuando ve que una vendedora se le acerca y le dice

-Buenas joven ¿No gusta comprar algun recuerdo?- pero como no le entiende, no sabe que decir o hacer, pero al momento

-Dice que si no gustas comprarle algo- es Cari

-Cari hola, gracias por decirme- al momento ve lo que vende y ella le explica

-Veras Darien hay varios recuerdos dependiendo de lo que uno busce, desde pulseras, hasta medallas, todas echas de conchas de mar-

-Valla son hermosas- comenta y la vendedora le dice mostrandole un collar de conchitas con una concha nacar en forma de corazon

-Mire, si le da esta a su novia, su relacion durara mucho tiempo- y Cari le explica

-Dice que si le das esta a tu novia, su amor perdurara mucho tiempo- le dice y el pensandolo unos segundos le dice

-Dile que quiero ese- y al momento Cari hace la compra y se lo da, sin antes que la vendedora le diga gracias y coversan

-Gracias por tu ayuda Cari-

-No es nada, mas bien agradeceme por ayudarte anoche, distrayendo a las chicas- y le sonrie

-Ni me lo recuerdes, hoy al parecer se enteraron y no querras saber como-

-Me imagine, pero descuida, les llegara su hora en especial a Mina- y los dos se rien, mientras vuelven al lobby del hotel, donde Malitzin, esta con Rei, Lita y Mina, hablando con el gerente

-Asi que por favor les pido que no se alocen tanto, hasta al menos despues de la presentacion-

-Pero si ya le dijimos que no hicimos nada malo anoche- les dice Lita

-Eso piensan chicas, solo que esta vez veran lo que paso- comenta el gerente al sacar una camara de video y al momento dicen

-Veanlo, para que vean que estuvieron haciendo- y enciende la camara y ven lo que todas estaban haciendo

De lo tomadas que estaban, todas estaban arriba del escenario cantando como locas y peor como estaban hablando en su idioma no les entendian, pero aun asi les aplaudian fuerte y en eso se oia a Mina gritar

-Gracias hermosa cuidad de Acapulco!- y todos les gritaban y seguain cantando

Al momento que pusieron pausa al video les comento

-Al menos con eso provocaron que los vacacionistas estuvieran aqui en el Lobby, pero esta bien, hoy si gustan pueden divertirse mas, solo no se propasen, tanto en su pais como aqui, aun son menores de edad-

-Esta bien- afirman casi todas y Rei se va a preparar para su espectaculo y en eso Cari les dice

-Valla ridiculo que hicimos-

-Lo se, pero esperemos que no pase hoy- comenta Mina y en eso, Serena llega con las demas

-Que paso chicas?-

-Nada, que Malitzin y el gerente les acaban de dar la prueba de los que las chicas hicieron anoche y al parecer si que les dio pena- comenta Amy

-Pues que mal por ustedes- comenta, al momento Rei da anuncio a todos los del lobby

-Buenas noches a todos! aqui presentandome en esta tercera noche, en esta ocacion les traigo algo nuevo y esta dedicado a todas esas personas que salen en la noche con amigos o pareja, se llama... "Mi gran noche" espero les guste, que suene la musica"- y al momento comienza la cancion y empieza a cantar

_Hoy para mi es un dia especial _  
_pues saldre por la noche _  
_podre vivir lo que el mundo no esta _

_cuando el sol ya se esconde _  
_podre cantar una dulce cancion _  
_a la luz de la luna _  
_y acariciar y besar a mi amor _  
_como no lo hice nunca _

_Que pasara, que misterio habra _  
_puede ser mi gran noche _  
_y al despertar ya mi vida sabra _  
_algo que no conoce _

_dararari darairairara_

Todas ven a rei cantar y dice

-Valla, es cancion es buena-

-Si Mina, habla mucho de la gente que sale en la noche- comenta Catnip y siguen oyendo a Rei cantar

_Caminare abrazando a mi amor _  
_por las calles sin rumbo _  
_descubrire que el amor es mejor _  
_cuando todo esta obscuro _  
_Y_

_ sin hablar nuestros pasos iran _  
_a buscar otra puerta _  
_que se abrira como mi corazon _  
_cuando ella se acerca _

_Que pasara, que misterio habra _  
_puede ser mi gran noche _  
_y al despertar ya mi vida sabra _  
_algo que no conoce _

_darairarai dararairairarai_

_Sera, sera esta noche ideal _  
_que ya nunca se olvida _  
_podre reir, y cantar y bailar _  
_disfrutando la vida _

_Olvidare la tristeza y el mal _  
_y las penas del mundo _  
_y escuchare los violines cantar _  
_en la noche sin rumbo _  
_Que pasara, que misterio habra _  
_puede ser mi gran noche _  
_y al despertar ya mi vida sabra _  
_algo que no conoce _

_Que pasara, que misterio habra _  
_puede ser mi gran noche _  
_que pasara, que misterio_ habra  
puede ser mi gran noche.

darararai darararararai

Y termina la cancion y todos aplauden

-Gracias de nuevo hotel Playa suites, en un momento mas canciones- comenta mientras baja del escenario para tomar agua y va con las chicas

-Estuviste genial Rei- comenta Amy

-Gracias, es otra que escribi ayer inspirada en este lugar-

-Pues habla de mucho ehh- comenta Mina y todas la felicitaban, en eso Darien le pregunto algo a Cari que lo tenia en duda desde la mañana

-Oye Cari ¿Con quien estabas hablando en la mañana?-

-Ahh si, era mi tia Aome, es la mama de mi prima Nai, hablo para ver como estabamos y en eso sin querer le mencione lo que hizo ayer contigo y me regaño de por que deje que hiciera eso y empezamos a discutir, el punto es que dijo que la cuidara bien y que no dejara que hiciera otra tonteria-

-Ya veo, pues lo siento por ti-

-Si lo se, cambiando de curso, supe lo que paso anoche, y le pregunte algo importante a tu novia-

-¿Que cosa?- pregunta y ella le susurra al oido lo que le dijo a Serena en el desayuno y su respuesta, depsues de que oyo, ya sabran que cara puso

-Demonios! como pude olvidar ese detalle importante- decia nerviosos

-Calmate, no hagas escandalo ni nada, le di a tu novia un anticonceptivo, asi que no pasara nada, ten confianza, aun asi ese favor me lo pagaras despues- le comenta y el se relaja

-Gracias-

-De nada, es mas, la proxima vez- y le susurra al oido, provocando que Darien se sonroje

-¿Segura?-

-Es eso o quieres que te echen a patadas de tu casa?-

-De la mia no, pero de la de Serena no quiero-

-Pues hasme caso, ya decidras tu despues- y se va con las demas, en eso Serena llego con Darien y le pregunto

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Nada, ven vamos a caminar un rato- y al momento los dos salieron tomados de la mano, estaban en la psicina, no habia nadie y como era de noche, la luna se hacia notar junto con las estrellas

-Es una hermosa noche- comentaba admirando la luna Serena

-Si es bonita- comentaba viendola y en eso recorodo..

-Serena, te compre algo-

-Ahh si ¿Que es?- pregunta emocionada y al momento saca el collar de conchitas y le dice

-Esto es para ti- le comenta, Serena asombrada no sabe que decir y Darien pidiendole que se recog su pelo,se la pone en su cuello

-Gracias Darien- y al momento lo abraza y a su vez Darien la abraza fuerte y le dice

-De nada- al momento escuchan que Rei anuncia

-Bien gente, agarren a sus parejas que esta cancion en ingles es para bailar, su nombre es "can you feel the love tonight" espero les guste- y suena la muscia que se oye hasta afuera y Darien le dice

-Bailaria conmigo princesa- ofreciendole su mano-

-Claro- dice sonrojada y bailan al ritmo de la cancion

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_  
_when the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away_

_an enchanted moment, and it sees me through_  
_it's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

Para ellos nada les importaba, solo ellos mismo y su amos que es inmenso y que ha durado mas alla de los siglos, solamente se veian a los ojos

_And can you feel the love tonight_  
_it is where we are_  
_it's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_  
_that we got this far_

_and can you feel the love tonight_  
_how it's laid to rest_  
_it's enough to make kings and vagabonds_  
_believe the very best_

En ese momento los dos conversaban

-Siento como si solo fueramos las unicas personas en este mundo- comenta Serena

-Lo se y eso me alegra- comento su novio abrazandola mas fuerte aun bailando al ritmo de la musica y ella solo cerraba los ojos sonriendo, apoyando su cabeza el pecho de su principe

_There's a time for everyone if they only learn_  
_that the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn_

_there's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors_  
_when the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours_

-Soy feliz a tu lado Darien- y el sonriendo le da un beso en su mando derecha

_And can you feel the love tonight_  
_it is where we are_  
_it's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_  
_that we got this far_

_and can you feel the love tonight_  
_how it's laid to rest_  
_it's enough to make kings and vagabonds_  
_believe the very best_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_  
_believe the very bes_

Al momento que termino la cancion, Darien le dijo

-"Mi amor por ti, es mas grande que el universo2- al verla a sus ojos azules llenos de amor y luz, y al momento dandole un tierno beso bajo la luz de la luna

* * *

**Al fin... *Saltando de alegria* hasra aqui por el momento, no se si estuvo largo, pero dire que estuvo a medias, en fin, con lo de las canciones, la primera es del cantante "Rafael" se llama "Mi gran noche" asiq ue buscenla asi para que la oigan, la segunda cancion es de Elton John y se llama "can you feel the love tonight" es del sountrak de la pelicula "El Rey Leon" y es con ella con la que me inspiro a esribir *u*y me sugirio un amigo que la pusiera y ahi esta, bien ahora respondere los comentarios que me han dejado**

**.**

**Faby Usako Chiba-T: sensei me dio una gran alegria que te halla gustado :D y con eso de que no se cuidaron, no se apure, que Cari ayudo en eso a Sere y ya sabes como**

**.**

**Catnip SD: Nai-sensei no se me desmaye aun, al menos se que le gusto jejeje, y con eso de que quieres que la Nai de mi historia lo conquiste, hare algo, pero no eso por que se lo prometi a casi todas las chicas, en fin ,e spero te halla gustado :D**

**.**

**flor lucero: amiguis que bueno que igual te gusto y con eso de que que paso entre Seren y Darien no cause problemas, descuide que no pasara y espero hallas leido bien por que**

**norma: si estuvo buenisimo y bueno, no creo que los papas de Serena se enteren de eso, te lo aseguro ;) y bueno, Cari resolvio eso de que no usaron proteccion jeje nos vemos**

**.**

**En fin, ahora si ha sido todo, nos leemos el domingo espero, para traerles un capitulo mas, que sera este y el epiligo espero el martes y con eso termino la historia, dejen comentarios sean buenos o malos y cualquier idea que tengan me dicen si :D besos**

**.**

**.**

**Atte: Cleo**


	6. Cuarto dia, una reunion y una gran

**Hola a todas, ya aqui esta el penultimo capitulo de esta historia, espero les guste y de nuevo disculpen mis errores de otrotgrafia, eso es por mi PC, en fin, disfrutenlo**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**"Cuarto dia, una gran reunion y una despedida"**

**.**

Es de mañana y todos estan desayunando en el restaurante, Rei, Lita y Mina palticaban sobre la tocada de ayer, Serena y Darien tienen las manos tomadas por debajo de la mesa, y Amy leyendo mientras comia sandwiches, al momento que llegaba Nai con ellos

-Hola chicos!- y los saludaba a todos -Disfrutando el desayuno?-

-Hola Nai, bien gracias- al momento se sento con ellos y les decia

-Si que su tocada de Rei estuvo genial anoche, especialmente para las parejas que habia anoche- comentaba y Serena decia

-Si, fue genial- al momento los dos se levantaron y se fueron del restaurante tomados de las manos, al momento que veian que Cari estaba platicando con unos niños y escuchaban lo que hablaban

-Fui por la camara al cuarto y por eso ya no te vi-

-Cari yo tambien quiero ver como haces tu pose de la heroina que lucha por el amor y la justicia-

-Si, con eso podremos aprender-

-Eso es imposible, si ustedes no sacan sus propias ideas, no daran un mejor espectáculo- les decia y los niños se ponian tristes

-Bueno esta bien, se las enseñare, pero a cambio de eso, me prometen ir a verme cuando lo presente alla en el Df ¿Si?-

-Claro!-

-Espera prima no lo hagas, te vas a poner en ridiculo- le decia Nai que llegaba con Cari

-De cualquier forma ya no me importa, bien chicos vean bien lo que llevo hasta ahora-

-si- y al momento Cari, se posiciono en pose de lucha en espaldas y decia

-"Bien hola a todos, esto que veran a continuacion es un homenaje a la gran heronia tanto de Japon como del mundo- Y se voltea al decir- "Soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna"-y al terminar los niños gritan de alegria, Serena y Darien quedana sombrados y ella dice

-Si Luna viera esto, diria que es un show para niños-

-No lo es- dice Cari al momento-Es para todas las edades de por si, es para una convencion dentro de un mes que habra en mi ciudad- les comenta y ella dice

-Me parece bien- y se rien los cuatro, Malitzin llega junto con las demas y les dice

-Buenos dias a los cuatro, perdon si apenas vengo con ustedes, es que llegaron excursionistas hoy al hotel y estuvimos reubicandolos en las habitaciones, y seguiremos asi todo el dia, asi que en este dia, pueden hacer lo que quieran-

-Me parece bien-comenta Rei que llega con las demas-Es mas, todos queremos ir a recorrer todo el lugar-

-En ese caso... ¿Quien de los seis sabe conducir?- y todas empujan a Darien

-El es el unico- dice Mina

-Bien, en ese caso, aqui estan las llaves de la cmaioneta gris- y se las da a Darien

-¿Pero no habra problemas si lo usamos?-

-No por que es mi camioneta- comenta y todos se sorprenden-La uso para mi trabajo, pero se las rpesto, siempre y cuando me la cuiden bien-

-Pues gracias- comenta Serena y todos se rien

.

.

.

Ya todos salieron con la camioneta de Malitzin, en su primera parada estan en el mercado de artesanias y ropa, comprando los recuerdos que llevaran a casa, en eso las chicas ven los collares que venden en uno de los puestos del mercado

-Valla son hermosos- comenta Mina admirada

-Son hechos con conchas de verdad- les comenta la vendedora

-Dice que son de verdad las conchas- les traduce Amy, Serena esta viendo las blusas con flores bordadas hechas a mano y que digo, esta mas que admirada

-Son hermosos, para usarlos alla en casa- comenta admirada y Lita le dice

-¿Y por que no compras uno Serena?-

-Es que no me decido por cual- dice teneindo dos blusas en su mano y la vendedora le dice

-Puede llevarse las dos por el mismo precio señorita- y Serena no le entiende, pero para su suerte..

-Que te da las dos por el precio de una- le dice Amy y Serena mas que feliz dice..

-¡Me llevo las dos!- y todas se rien, al momento las compra

Darien esta viendo las lamparas de conchas, ya que le gustaria una para su escritotrio y claro que se compra una, va con las demas que se han comprado ya muchas cosas de recuerdos

-Veo que ustedes si que les gusta comprar cosas- de manera burlona

-No solo a nosotras, tu igual, bueno casi- le responde Rei y se rien todos, mientras salen del mercado y se suben a la camioneta y se ponen en camino hacia al norte de la ciudad mientras platican

-Es raro que Malitzin no este aqui, de ser asi nos estaria hablando mas de la ciudad, aunque ya sabemos mucho de Acapulco- comenta Lita

-Es verdad- comenta Mina

-Darien ¿Sabes por donde vas?- pregunta Rei

-Creo que si- comenta

-Deberias preguntar al menos donde andamos- dice Serena, pensando que no saben por donde van

-No necesito preguntar- dice algo molesto

-Esta bien, lo hare yo, detente- dice Amy, cuando ve a un policia y le dice

-Disculpe oficial ¿Me puede decir en donde estamos?-

-Si, estan casi llegando al area tradicional de la ciudad ¿Es ahi a donde se dirigen?-

-Creo que si, es que estamos recorriendo la ciudad como ultimo dia de vacaciones, gracias- finaliza y se van en marcha los seis

-Al parecer vamos a donde nos llevaron el primer dia- comenta la peliazul

-Bueno chicas ¿Ustedes dicen?-

-Yo digo que volvamos al hotel- dice Rei

-Yo igual- Lita

-Igual- Mina

-Lo mismo- Amy

-Supongo que igual- finaliza Serena y Darien sorpendido, se da vuelta y vuelven hacia el hotel

.

.

.

En el hotel, todas las chicas se fueron al spa para relajarse un rato, en eso Rei y Serena estan en las aguas termales del spa platicando

-Entonces es por eso que mi padre lo correteo el otro dia- le comenta Serena

-Tan solo por una broma?!-

-Si Rei, eso fue gracioso y humillante para mi- y se rien ambas, al momento Lita y Mina llegan y se meten con ellas

-¿Que dicen chicas?- pregunta Mina

-No mucho, que mañana en la madrugada tendremos que irnos- comenta Rei

-Si es verdad, aun asi estos dias aqui, han sido fabulosos- comenta Lita

-¿Y Amy?- pregunta Serena

-Le estan dando un masaje relajante, ya que lo necesitaba, la convenci y parece ser que le ayudo mucho. y todas voltean a verla y se ve que lo disfruta

-Me pregunto si Cari y Nai estaran mas dias aqui en Acapulco?-

-A lo mejor y si- comenta y ven que Cari entra al spa con una toallas en las manos y las entega

-Aqui estan-

-Necesita mas señorita?-

-No ya no hoy fue nuestro ultimo dia aqui, gracias- y se va, cuando ve a las chicas y les dice

-Hola a todas, aqui relajandose?-

-Si Cari, un rato, decidimos venirnos aqui-

-Que bueno, es mas, en la tarde mi familia y yo haremos una fogata en la playa y queriamos que fueran, si quieren- les propone

-Suena bien- comenta Serena

-En ese caso, las veo a todas y a Darien en la tarde-

-Estaremos ahi Cari- comenta Lita y Cari se va sin antes agradecerles

-Creo que nuestra amiga se ira hoy- comenta Rei

-Bueno, no era de esperarse chicas- comenta Serena

-En fin, ¿De que hablaban?- pregunta Mina y todas se rien

.

.

.

Luego de un rato las chicas han ido a la playa a pasarla un buen rato, solo que no se atreven a meterse al agua, ya que las olas estan muy fuertes, solo se quedan en la orilla Serena y Lita mojandose los pies, mientras Rei entierra en la arena a Mina por que se lo pidio, Amy esta recostada en una de las sillas de playa tomando el sol

-Si que estas corrientes son fuertes- comenta Serena casi cayendose

-Lo se Serena- dice Lita riendose,

Rei ha terminado de enterrar a Mina, solo que le dejo los pies afuera

-Ya esta-

-Gracias Rei, se siente raro estar aqui, pero a la vez genial- comenta alegre

-Bueno, cuando quieras que te sace me dices-

-Sera un largo rato, te avisare- comenta y Rei se va con Amy, quien sigue tomando el sol y le dice

-Crei que esta vez te encontraria leyendo-

-No, ahora decididi estar un rato asi, relajarme y disfrutar de este dia-

-Me alegro por ti- comenta sonriendo y en ese momento llega Darien con ellas

-Hola chicas- las saluda

-Darien, crei que no bajarias- comenta Amy

-Si, me decidi que estaria con ustedes- les comenta y dice Rei

-Por mi esta bien-

-¿Y Serena?-

-En el agua- comenta y el se va al agua, y ahi ve a Serena que esta en la orilla y le dice

-Hola- ella se sorpende y le dice

-Darien, me espantaste-

-No te espantes, en fin, ya que te encontre ¿Vamos a caminar?-

-Si- dice emocionada, el solo se rie y la toma de la mano para irse a dar un paseo por la playa, mientras conversan

-No te lo dije pero, pero me gusto mucho este viaje que hicimos todos-

-En serio Darien?-

-Claro que si, nunca pense que tendria unas vacaciones asi, aun estando en la universidad ocupado-

-Si, igual eso me imagine, pero no te parecio raro de que estuviste tambien con las chicas?-

-A veces y si, pero eso despues ya no me importo- comenta y ella solo sonrie, llegan a la entrada del hotel y suben en las escaleras, y llegan a la alberca del hotel, pero no hay nadie ahi para su suerte no hay nadie

-En donde estaran todos?-

-No lo se- comentan y siguen conversando

-Y por que no te importo que estuvieras con las chicas?- espera la respuesta y le dice

-Por que estaba contigo- y ella al oirlo dice

-De verdad?-

-Claro mi princesa- y ella solo sonrie y al momento lo empuja a la alberca y se cae al agua y le dice

-Eso me alegra- y como se inca, el la agarra y la lanza a la psicina, ambos se rien, al momento Serena le da un beso en su mejilla y le dice alegre

-Me da mucha alegria que hallas dicho eso- y al momento el le da un beso en sus labios y ella se abraza a su cuello, al momento escuchan que alguien viene, se separan y se meten bajo el agua, sin antes ver que son las chicas

-Si que quede con arena en el traje de baño- comenta Mina algo molesta

-Tu querias que te enterraran- comenta Rei

-Bueno, pues vamos por algo de comer, y despues nos cambiamos para la fogata de Cari y su familia- comenta lita

-Si, esta bien, espero que Serena y Darien vengan con nosotras, no se en donde se metieron-

-Si, deben de andar por ahi- finaliza Rei mientras se van adentro del hotel y los dos salen del agua

-Uff! estuvo cercas- comenta Serena respirando bien

-Es verdad, si nos hubieran visto, arman escandalo- y los dos se rien

.

.

.

Ya siendo mas tarde, el grupo se ha cambiado de ropa y van de nuevo a la playa para ir a la fogata de la familia de Cari, llegan y ven que ella y Cari estan poniendo la leña para hacerla

-Chicos hola, sabian que vendrian- los saluda Cari

-Si, no podiamos perdernos esta invitacion- comenta Mina alegre

-Bueno, sientense, que ya casi la vamos a prender- les dice Nai y todos se sientan, despues de que las jovenes han terminado de poner la leña, el papa de Cari, la encienden, y despues de varios intentos, por fin la enciende

-Listo, bueno ya que esta, ¿Que les parece si comenzamos a asar bombones?- dice el papa de Cari

-Si!- afirman su hija y Nai

-¿Que pasa?- pregunta Rei

-Pasa que comenzaremos a asar bombones- les comenta Nai y todos se alegran, les pasan los bombones para que los asen con una vara cada quien, mientras conversan

-Les digo algo chicas, este e snuestro ultimo dia aqui, asi que pensamos pasarla con ustedes-

-En serio?-

-Si, peor mientras disfrutemos esta tarde- y cambian el tema

-Siempre hacemos esto cuando vamos de campamento o a la playa, auque aun sea de dia, pero nos gusta- les comenta Cari

-Valla pues es genial- comenta Lita

-¿Ustedes hacen esto algunas veces?-

-Si Nai, cuando nos reunimos todas, lo hacemos y a veces contamos historias de todo tipo- les platica Amy

-En ese caso, cuentenos una, si- les pide Cari y las chicas les dice

-Esta bien, les contaremos- y al momento Rei empieza la historia,

-"hace varios meses, un grupo de tres jovenes habian decidido irse de vacaciones a una puebloprivada a las afueras de Tokio, habian llegado a su destino y buscaron donde pasar la noche, asi que encontraron una casa abandonada en el bosque cercas del mar, se establecieron ahi y la primera noche, escucharon varios ruidos raros, aunque una de ellas estaba mas que espantada, las otras dos trataban de calmarse. Al dia siguente, cuando salieron directo a la playa, los lugareños buscaban a unos niños que habian descaparecido en la noche, preguntaron que como habia pasado, les dijeron que no sabian aun bien, pero aseguraban que estaban inrumpiendo el la cabaña del bosque, y segun les dijeron que estaba maldita, ya que años atras un joven, digamos de 18 años habia sido victima de un asesinato y que por eso su alma aun vaga en esa cabaña y mata a todo aquel que la moleste o haga mal uso del lugar, dos de las chicas, no creyeron ni una palabra de eso, pero una si creyo y dijo que seria mejor que se fueran de ahi, pero las dos no hicieron caso, y entonces eso paso..-

-¿Que paso?- preguntaron todos-

-Entonces sucedio, las tres jovenes hicieron una reunion muy ruidosa, habia mucha musica, comida por todas partes, en fin, habian dejado la sala de la cabaña como un desastre; entonces la chica que creyo lo de la leyenda salio al baño dejando a sus dos amigas dentro, y cuando regreso... sus amigas yacian en el suelo muertas y llenas de sangre, espantada no podia moverse, hasta que aparecio el espiritu de la joven diciendole "_Ellas ignoraron las adevrtencias de los lugareños, y les hice pagar por no haber creido, aunque hiciste lo mismo que ellas, pero tu creiste en mi, te dejare, pero no vuelvas" _la chica asustada, salio corriendo, y al voltear ya no estaba, y desde aquel entonces, esa cabaña ha estado deshabitada, por que en algun momento podria aparexcerse, la joven de la cabaña"- y cuando termino, Cari y Nai se rieron diciendo

-Valla tu historia Rei, no nos mato de la risa-

-Por favor, como de que no, hasta a las chicas las espante la primera vez- les comenta y las primas ven que las cuatro andan espantadas

-En ese caso, cuenten una ustedes- les propone Darien

-Esta bien, les contaremos, Cari adelante- le dice Nai y su prima comienza el relato

-"Hace muchos años, cuando en mi pueblo no habia muchas casas y habia vegetacion por montones, una familia habia venido a pasar sus vacaciones, eran una parejas con tres niñas, cuando llegaron a la casa que alquilaron, la limpiaron y una de las hijas encontro una muñeca de ropas negras, con piel palida y ojos rojos, decidio quedarsela, pero lo curioso era que no la soltaba para nada, la familia no notaba eso, pero lo peor iva a comenzar, la madre noto que a cada rato la llave de agua del lavadero se abria sola,las luces se apagaban sin tocar e interruptor, no tomaron en serio nada de lo anormal que pasaba hasta esa noche. Una noche las dos niñas estaban en el cuarto jugando, solo que la que tenia la muñeca la veia fijamente y como que la escuchaba, los padres en su habitacion, al momento que la mujer vio sangre salir de las paredes, al pricipio creyo que era real, pero despues penso que era una alucinacion, salieron para cenar en la cocina, cuando al momento se fue la luz completamente, el padre habia salido a ver los fucibles, solo que de pronto se quedo afuera, la madre que habia ido pro unos sueteres para las niñas, quedo encerrada en la habitacion y al momento las cosas se comenzaron a mover, se espanto y trato de salir pero no podia, solo gritaba y las niñas, en especial la que tenia la muñeca no hacian nada, hasta que por fin salio y regaño a las niñas de que la encerraron, ais que las llevo a la habitacion, y las encerro, y la niña le dijo "_Ella dice que no te quiere, y que tienes que morir"_ la mujer no creyo en eso, por lo que tomo la muñeca y la avento al suelo, y encerro a las niñas-

-Valla si que es tetrico- comenta Mina

-"Lo peor estaba por comenzar, la niña tomo la muñeca y salio junto con su hermana,al momento cuando las vio su madre, estaba a punto de gritarles de por que se habian salido, cuando la muñeca movio sus ojos, haciendo que se moviera el sillon, provocando que la mujer cayera, y paso, todas las cosas se movieorn buscamente todaas las cosas, ya que la muñeca era la que hacia todo, y tenia manipulada a la niña, cuando su padre por fin pudo entrar por la cocina, al momento unos cuchillos salieron del cajon de la cocina, lastimando al hombre, la mujer trataba de llegar con las niñas, pero no podia, ya que era lastimada por cualquier cosa que le lanzaran, al momento el hombre lastimado por los cuchillos llego a la sala, pero al instante, lo levitaron por los aires, trato de agarrarse pero no le sirvio y de una manera extraña, lo encerraron en el espejo de la sala, la mujer aterrada corrio para salvarse, peor fu tarde, la niña le dijo "_no tienes a donde huir, aun asi te matara"- _y cuando la muñeca movio sus ojos, la mujer sufrio unos calabres tan fuertes que la tiraron al suelo y antes de que se reventaran sus venas,, le dijo a su otra hija "_Salvate hija" _y cayo muerta, y su hermana le dijo "_Vamos a jugar hermana" _ella sin saber que hacer, rapidamente tomo valor y avento a su hemana, tomo la muñeca y la arrojo al fuego, rpovocando que esta se quemara y el fuego saliera fuerte, pero para mala suerte, su hermana quien tenia ya un gran lazo con la muñeca murio en el acto, por lo que salio corriendo del lugar, fue la unica que se salvo. Actualmente la casa sigue ahi, pero lo curioso es que, debido a una curiosa visita de los lugareños, la muñeca esta sentada en l sala, aguardando a su proximo titiritero, para matar a quienes entre- y termina, y ve que todos estan temblando de miedo y dice..

-Parece ser que los asutamos a todos- Nai y las primas se rien

-Pues si esta de miedo- comenta Serena temblando y todos se rien, aun comendo bombones asados y pasandoa bien

.

.

.

Ya siendo el atardecer, todos estan en la entrada el hotel para despedirse de Nai y Cari

-Chicas, ¿En verdad se tienen que ir?- pregunta Lita

-Si tenemos responsabilidades en el DF-

-Y esas cuales son?-pregunta Mina

-Veran, Cari y Nai tienen que volver a la universidad- les explica Malitzin

-¿Estan en la universidad?!- preguntan todos

-Claro chicos- les responde riendose

-Eso no lo esperabamos- y se rien todos

-Chicas, me da mucho haber pasado estos dias con ustedes-

-No tienes por que darnolas Cari, eres una gran amiga para todas- les dice Rei

-Lo se, unas grandes amigas de lejos- dic alegre y todos se rien

-Si que tienes un gran carisma- Mina

-Pero no como yo-

-Hay Serena, si que no sabes lo que dice- comenta y todos se rien de nuevo

-Bien niñas, es hora de irnos- les dice su padre y se suben a la camioneta

-Darien, espero me perdones por lo de el otro dia, no sabia yo- le dice Nai

-No hay cuidado, sabes que tanto Serena como yo te perdonamos- les responde sonriendo

-Bien, gracias- y cierran la puerta del carro-Cuidense mucho-

-Nos vemos- dice su papa de Cari

-Adios niñas-

-Hasta luego amigas, espero que puedan ver la nota de la convencion- le dice Cari

-Claro, la veremos cuidate-Rei

-Hasta luego amigas- Amy

-Espero las veamos pronto-Lita

-Pronto las visitaremos- Mina

-Y si van a Tokio, buscenos-Serena

-Adios chicas- finaliza Darien y la camioneta se va y dice Serena

-Hasta siempre!- gritandoles y todos entran de nuevo al hotel

.

.

.

Ya anocheciendo, Serena y Darien estan en el mirador del hotel, viendo el mar, las estrellas y la luna que esta brillante y dice Darien

-Extrañaras a ellas dos?-

-Algo, pero se que algun dia las volveremos a ver las chicas y yo- coment mirando el mar y Darien la toma de la mano

-Descuida, las veremos algun dia- y al momento la voltea para que la vea de frente y Serena le dice

-Pasa algo?-

-No, solo que me siento feliz de estar aqui en este momento, ahora que las chicas estan en sus ahbitaciones empacando-

-Es verdad, mañana en la madrugada volveremos a Tokio- dice triste

-Lo se pero... no me has dicho ¿Como fue tu experiencia aqui?- le pregunta mirandola a los ojos y le repsonde

-Pues fue hasta ahora la mejor de toda mi vida, ya que estuve con mis amigas y contigo- dice sonriendo y el sin decir nada, la tomo en sus brazos girando con ella rapidamente, Serena solo reia feliz por eso, ya deteniendose le dice

-Eso me alegra bastante, mi princesa, es mas, te prometo que para mis proximas vacaciones te llevare a algun lugar especial-

-¿De verdad?-

-Claro, te lo prometo- diciendole eso, Serena le dio un gran abrazo a su novio

-Gracias Darien- y al momento se dieron un gran beso apasionado bajo la luz de la luna

* * *

**Ya esta *Estirando las manos* hasta aqui por el momento, no fue ni tan largo ni tan corto, pero esta bien, ya que fue el ultimo dia de nuestros amigos, asi que espero les halla gustado, bueno, respondere los comentarios que me han dejado:**

**.**

**flor lucero: me dio mucho gusto tu comentario ehh, no llege a pensar, que te pudiera transportar ahi, bueno espero te guste este capitulo ehh, ;)**

**.**

**norma: si esa Mina si que es una metiche en toda la palabra jeje y de Darien, si ya se ha vuelto bastante tierno :D en fin, espero te halla gustado este capitulo**

**.**

**Bien eso ha sido todo, para el martes bueno mañana el final, dejen comentarios ya sean buenos o malos, nos leemos, besos y abrazos a todos**

**.**

**.**

**Atte: Cleo**


	7. Epilogo

**Bien como lo dije, aqui el final de mi historia, espero les guste y bueno, no es tan largo jejeje bien y al final el mensaje para todas :D**

* * *

.

.

**"Epilogo"**

**Rei POV**

han pasado una semana desde que v9olvimos de nuestras pequeñas vacaiones en Acapulco, y bueno solo dire que hasta el momento han sido las mejores vacaciones que he tenido desde entonces, y ademas de las mas locas creo yo,

.

Pensaran ¿Como fue nuestro viaje de regreso? pues en la madrugada los levantamos, desocupamos los cuartos y Malitzin nos llevo directo al aeropuerto y nos despedimos de ella, dandole las gracias por todo lo que hizo por nosotros en nuestra estancia ahi, fue algo triste, durante el vuelo, bueno cada una iva en sus asuntos, excetpo Serena y Darien, ellos se fueron juntos, hasta creo yo que su relacion se hizo mas fuerte. En fin, en tanto llegamos a Tokio, cada quien por su lado, yo bueno... el abuelo queria que le contara cada detalle de nuestro viaje y se lo conte, claro que omito la parte de las muchachas de la playa por logica

.

Ademas algo de ese puerto nos motivo a todos a actuar distinto, tanto Lita, Mina y yo, como esta Serena y Darien, y bueno.. con lo de ellos dos, de seguro con eso estrecharon mas su relacion, ya que en estos dias han estado muy juntos, y algo me dice que Cari o Nai tuvieron que ver con lo que paso la segunda noche en Acapulco, pero descidimos dejarlo por la paz las chicas y yo, excepto Mina, que aun le insiste a Serena y por eso, a veces le doy de golpes en su cabeza a Mina, digo, como consejo de Malitzin, ademas espero que su papa de Serena no se entere, pero estoy segura de que no lo sabra, y de Amy, sigue como siempre, auque pienso que si le gusto estar alla

.

De nosostras? bueno, de los escandalos que provocamos la segunda noche y la noche antes de irnos, fue algo tan gracioso, solo esperamos que no hallamos echo tanto ridiculo como dijo Darien cuando nos vio esa noche, y fue algo que decidimos guardar en secreto, para que nadie en casa lo supiera, por suerte Amy prometio no decir nada,

.

¿Hablando de Cari y Nai? para suerte mia y de las demas Malitzin nos dio el numero de sus casa, por si queriamos conversar con ellas cuando quisieramos, y asi fue, el otro dia hablamos con ellas y dicen que en navidad piensan ir a Tokio a vernos, si es que sacan sus pasaportes; en fin, es decia a Serena y Darien en el avion que ¿Por que no se les ocurrio transormarse en sus alter egos (es decir Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask) para impresionar a las dos? en especial a Cari, y dijeron que nunca se les ocurrio y prometieron que en tanto vivnieran las dos, lo harian, ademas de que hoy vimos en el periodico internacional del articulo donde Cari participo en la convencion que dijo, la cual era dedicada a los paises de oriente, y como le toco algo relacionado a Japon y por eso hizo la representacion de Sailor Moon ¿Que loco o no?

.

Y volviendo a lo de Acapulco, con todos los recuerdos que traje, no sabre donde poner tantas conchas de mar, pero al menos tengo mucas blusas bordadas para el calor, bueno como todas las chicas

-Oye Rei- note que me estaba hablando Serena

-¿Que pasa?-

-Nada, que llevas escribiendo en tu libreta un largo rato-

-Si, es que son ideas para una nueva cancion que espero escribir-

-Me parece bien-

-Bueno chicas, dejemos de estudiar por hoy y vamos a tomar un licuado al Crown- les dije a todas y afirmaron y que nos salimos

-Espero que pronto escribas tu cancion Rei-

-Gracias Serena- le agradeci y bueno, para terminar, esos cuatro dias fueron geniales, espero que pronto podamos hacer algo asi todos en otra ocacion, y yo creo que asi sera

*se cierra la puerta del templo*

**"FIN"**

* * *

**Bien ya esta, aqui termina mi historia, y bueno como les dije, estuvo inspirado en mis vacaciones que tuve en Acapulco, tenia duda si escribirla o no, pero gracias al consejo de una amiga la escribi y bueno, con mis anecdotas e inspiracion la forje y termine, y agradesco a todas las que siguieron la historia y que por cierto las transporte a ese puerto jejeje :3 pero bueno, respondere los comentarios que me han dejado**

**.**

**flor lucero: si fue un gran capitulo, y si lo malo y triste fue que Nai y Cari no sabian la verdad de las chicas y Darien, pero en fin, me alegro de que te gusto y gracias por leerla, ojala leas mas historia mias**

**.**

**norma: igual que ella, lastima que las chicas Nai y Cari no lo supieron, pero ya que, gracias por seguir mi historia, espero leas mas de mis relatos**

**.**

**Faby Usako Chiba-T: mi sensei, de lo de la covenccion, ya puse de que espero le entiendas :D y te agradesco que hallas seguido mi historia de principio a fin, y que bueno que te gusto**

**.**

**Catnip SD: Nai-sensei igual te agradesco que hallas leido esta aventura mia, espero leas mas de mis historia, te lo agradesco**

**.**

**Bien eso ha sido todo, dejen comentarios si :D que los leere, cuidense que tengo que seguir mis demas aventuras, desde la hermosa Ciudad de Mexico, me despido temporalmente**

**.**

**.**

**Atte: Cleo**


End file.
